Unexpected
by marble-fire
Summary: After the shocking realization of being pregnant, Romano decides to keep the baby without letting Antonio know about it. That is until things go wrong... Spamano Obviously Mpreg Human names used
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this would be my first Hetalia fanfic, which is a surprise, because Hetalia is like my drug, pure awesomeness (yes better than Prussia's so claimed 'awesome'). Anyways, this is one of my favourite paring in the series, Spain and Romano. I was going to do USUK, my upmost favourite pairing, I even have a story in mind, but I would leave that for another day, besides, I just suddenly woke up at around 7 (don't ask me why, I don't know either) and began writing this story, but then I took a shower break and blah blah blah… This would probably take me a few days to finish, for one I am going camping for three days in a forest, wish me luck? I guess it would be too late, because I would probably finish when I get back…although it's still the morning, I may have time…or maybe not…ANYWAYS! ENOUGH TALKING ENJOY THE STORY! _

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

_

* * *

_____

_WEEK 1-4_

_-Baby is small_

_-1/25 inches (height) by the fourth week _

_-1 ounce _

_-size of a small handful of poppy seeds_

It was morning in Spain, the suns blazing heat spread across the entire country. Farmers went out to start working on their crops, all cheerful as they plant the seeds of the new fruits and vegetables that would grow for the season. Some families who live in the urban areas decided to stay home to avoid the heat, tuning on all things that can create sweat cold air in their homes. Other families or just people for that matter chose to go the pools, lakes or the hundreds or thousands of beaches here to cool off. Others, like tourists or groups of people thought it would be fun to go and explore the outdoors, see the culture of Spain and its wonders. Yep, it was finally the beginning of summer.

In an average house located in a small field, the suns light reached into the South Italian nation's room. Romano groaned inwardly as the suns radiance hits his face. "Take a hike….stupid sun" He whispered as he covered his face with the large pillow beside him. He didn't get enough sleep last night, for only a couple of hours maybe, it's all because of last night. _Last night_…those two words caused Romano to turn different shades of red from the flashbacks as to what happened night before. He did it; he had finally done it….with _him_. Romano's face flushed at the thought and began to feel his face heating, but it wasn't from the sun.

Romano groaned once again, everywhere in his body was hurting, he heard it would be hard to walk afterwards. But he never thought it would hurt this bad though! He couldn't walk thanks to Antonio, but he still didn't hate him…it's not like he didn't enjoy it…wait….what was he _thinking_! Romano just pressed the pillow closer to his face and tried his best to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Romano?"

'_So much for sleeping'_ Romano groaned yet again and removed the pillow from his face to see Antonio carrying a tray of food…probably breakfast. The Spain nation stood in front of him, wearing only a pair of jeans, meaning he was shirtless causing Romano to redden even more. He turned his head to the window beside the bed, trying to not let him see his heated face. Antonio chuckled, Romano looked so cute! His dark brown hair which was usually kept neat was unruly and messy, except for that curl which seems to stick out in its usual position. He looked tired and he was blushing like mad, which to the Spaniard made him unbearably cute.

"Romano! I made you something to eat" He cheered happily as he approached the Italian. Romano tried to say something, but what was he to say? Antonio made it seem so natural, but here he was blushing like an idiot! He was still a little shocked, embarrassed, happy, afraid, overjoyed….in short, he was confused.

The Spaniard knew that Romano was still a little dazed about last night's occurrence, which was odd, because the Spaniard was usually known to not reading the atmosphere that well. He sighed and smiled happily to himself, Romano could look so cute with out even knowing it. Although, Antonio could see the look of worry in Romano's eyes, so he decided to say something that he thought would cheer him up

"Romano, Your face is as red as a tomato!"

That had done it; Romano tore his gaze away from the window and glared the Spaniard. Face flushed he retorted "S-Shut up! I told you to never say that! Dammit!"

Yep, Romano was back to his pissed off self, Antonio laughed as he handed Romano the tray of food. Romano took a piece of toast with jam and bit into it. He was pretty hungry, but then he looked at Antonio "Aren't you going to eat?"

Antonio grinned and put his hand on Romano's messy hair, "I already ate"

"You did?"

"Uh-huh, long time ago, I just didn't want to wake you up, you look so cute when you're sleeping!"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Don't call me cute! Dammit!" Romano said as he felt his face begin to heat up once again, his head was going to explode soon "And besides, why the hell would you wake up so early in the morning?"

"It's almost noon Romano"

Romano suddenly looked dumbstruck, but then it went away when he spoke again "Well, How can you be wide awake! You barely slept all night because…" Romano's voice began to drift off again until it came to a halt. His face was as red as it could be; seriously, the blood could be rushing into his head giving him a headache. Antonio blushed a little as well and there was a small awkward silence that followed.

Spain looked at Romano and smiled once again saying "Awwww~! Romano you look so cute!"

"S-Shut up! Dammit!" He said turning to his toast and taking a big bite from his toast.

The rest of the morning continued like this until noon came around. Romano was still sitting on his bed with Antonio beside him. Antonio was in the best of moods, talking about anything or anyone, like the birds, the weather, Romano, the World meeting, the day plan and even more about Romano. The Italian face slowly went back to its original colour and said his usual retorts but listened, he was in a good mood as well.

"…And we have to get tomatoes! I almost forgot about the tomatoes! Would you like to come get some with me Romano?" Spain asked, eager for the young nation to come with him.

"No."

Antonio looked momentarily shocked, but this was Romano, he guess he had to get used to it, but he wasn't going with out a fight. "But why?" He asked, stretching the 'why' a bit too long.

"B-Because! I can't!" He yelled, face going red all over again. Antonio still confused, jumped out of the bed and pulled Romano's arm. "That's not an answer! The market is near the field, it won't take long!"

"I know where the market is, dammit! I just can't…" Romano trailed off, hoping the older nation would get the picture, he didn't. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked, a little concerned.

"NO! DAMMIT NO! Why do you think I am stuck on the bed you bastard? It's because I can't…"

The Spaniard still was confused, "Can't what? Tell me Romano!"

"I CAN'T WALK AT THE MOMENT YOU IDIOT!" Romano yelled and dropped his head to the mattress in embarrassment; he hated looking weak, which he always did. Antonio's mouth formed an 'O' shape but then he couldn't help but laugh. "D-Don't laugh bastard!" Was heard as Romano placed a pillow on his face so that the Spaniard couldn't see embarrassment.

Spain lowered down his laugh as he sat on the bed with Romano once again, "Does it hurt that bad?" Romano shook his head, "It'll wear off eventually, it…it was just my first time bastard, you didn't have to be so rough stupid bastard…"

The Spaniard patted Romano's head, "Alright, Should I stay here?" Romano shook his head "No you can leave it's not like this is the first time I've been home alone! Dammit!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll be right back with the tomatoes? Okay?" Romano nodded as Antonio went off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Antonio?" Romano quietly called

"Yeah?"

"Uh….thanks…for everything" Romano said it as silently as he could, but the Spaniard heard and planted a kiss on Romano's cheek and left.

'_Romano, sometimes you can be just too cute_' he thought as he left the house.

Romano stared at the door, what was he to do now? Romano tried to move, but every time he tried he felt a small slice of pain through him. "Dammit! I need to get dressed!" This time he jumped out of the bed to make it quick and easy. But the second his feet touched the floor his knees buckled and his fell to the ground. The Italian cursed underneath his breathed as his tried to support himself by using his arms. 'Endure it, dammit!"

After five minutes of trying to get up and plenty of curses going along with it, he managed to stand with out feeling pain any longer. "There…now I can change" And with that he put on his usual attire and headed towards the kitchen. As Romano was walking he felt as if something about him was not quite…right.

…

Something was _terribly wrong_. It started out as a feeling, but now Romano knew something was wrong with him.

Weeks have passed by and Romano had been feeling sick. Foods sometimes were unappetizing to him and other times he would eat as if it would be his last meal. He would have less and less energy to do anything, let alone walk. He constantly had to go the bathroom and the worst part is in the morning. Every damn time the sun rises, a nauseous feeling would come and he would end up standing on top of the toilet puking his guts out.

Romano was now in the washroom, it was 4 in the morning and he was vomiting every thing in his stomach. Once done, Romano shuddered, what is happening to him? He went out of the washroom and tried not to bother the Spaniard, for he was still asleep and has not a clue about what is going on. Romano never told him, why should he? He could take care of himself…and besides, Antonio has been acting like he was the happiest person alive, why would he screw things up for a small sickness? Romano knew he would get better, he had to. The Italian sighed and decided to visit the local doctor to figure out what the heck wrong with him when Antonio was out with Francis and Gilbert the next day. _It is going to be okay_ Romano thought to himself as he went back to bed and drifted of to sleep.

…

Romano woke up and rubbed his eyes hazily. He looked to the side of the bed to find Antonio gone; Romano sighed in relief and quickly got dressed. He ran out of the bedroom already feeling exhausted, '_Stupid sickness_', he thought as he walked down the stairs. He reached for the door handle and was about to leave the house when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Romano slowly turned his head to see Antonio standing behind him chewing on a tomato. "Y-You almost gave me a heart attack you bastard!" Romano yelled, which was actually true. Spain sighed and asked the same question "Romano, where are you going?"

"C-Cant a guy go out of the house with out being questioned? Dammit!"

Antonio took another bite out of his tomato, "I am just asking, that's all"

"Well where ever I'm going is none of your business! And besides weren't you supposed to go to your friends?"

"I was, but then I wanted to eat some tomatoes before I go" He said cheerfully "Want one?" He then pulled out a tomato and Romano felt sick, he definitely couldn't eat that, not with the stupid sickness. "What is the matter Romano, don't you like tomatoes?"

"I-I do! I'm just not hungry alright?" Romano said and he left like that, '_Stupid Antonio, Don't ask me so many questions!' _

…

Romano reached the doctors office to meet a secretary around her twenties. The room was large and the walls were light beige, it creeped Romano out a little. "Um…hello?" The secretary looked up and smiled "Hola, how can I help you?"

Romano smiled, he always somehow acted differently in front of women, he never knew why though. "I want to see a doctor, is there one available?" The secretary looked through a couple of papers, took a sip from her coffee and looked back up at Romano, "There are a few, did you book an appointment?"

"Appointment? I didn't, can I see one still?" Romano asked hopefully, he needed to get rid of this sickness! The secretary saw the eagerness in his eyes, a little blush showed on her cheeks, _He is so cute_…, the secretary woke from her state and cleared her throat, "Yes, you can see one, his name is Dr. García, I'll call him now to tell that you are coming," She said while dialing "Your name is?"

'Lovino…Lovino Romano Vargas"

"Alright, his room is 201, right over there" She point to her right and that is where Romano followed "Uh, thanks" Romano said before he left, leaving the women with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Romano reached the door that had the number 201 on it "Guess the doctor's in here…" He said as he opened the door to find a small grayish room and an old Spaniard man sitting beside his beside in the corner "Hello? Are you Romano Vargas?"

"Yeah…."

"So what is the problem?"

"There are some problems…someone I know is getting" Romano said, trying not to admit that he was the one with an illness, "Someone?" The doctor said in his Spanish accent. "Yes, someone, a close friend, really close, but that's not the point! Dammit!" Romano said, shaking off the topic "My friend is constantly vomiting; always feeling tired, let alone eats like crazy sometimes but then sometimes feels sick just by looking at food! And that person…who is my very close friend, always goes to the bathroom every half an hour! What is this sickness! Dammit!" Romano couldn't help but ramble on and on about his illness, he just wanted to get the damn thing over with.

The doctor had listened carefully through the rant, nodding from time to time, placing to fingers on his chin as if he was trying to figure something out. The doctor then asked some questions like; does the vomiting happen usually in the morning rather in the afternoon? Is that person's energy decreasing day to day? Does that person feel nauseous all day?

All to which Romano had answered yes to. The doctor asked the final question "Have you considered that person to be pregnant?"

Romano was in slight shock from hearing this "P-Pregnant? H-How can that be pregnancy?"

The doctor got up from his chair and approached the Italian, "The symptoms lead to it"

Romano face blanked, there had to be another illness right? The doctor must be screwing with his mind, he had to. But what if he actually was…pregnant? It can't be! He was a male! It's not possible…is it? "Dammit! Dammit! Are you sure! You're not shitting me are you!" Romano questioned, going back to the thought he could possibly be pregnant, and he was a male, a guy, a boy, a MAN, all meaning that he couldn't be pregnant, the doctor was probably just messing with him, or so Romano thought.

"You could try the pregnancy test"

"The wha?"

"Pregnancy test, those little sticks that detects whether or not a person is pregnant, but it's not always correct, som-"

"I know, I know!" Romano said, he has heard of it, but he never expected he was to use one "But aren't there other illnesses that have the same symptoms?"

The doctor shook his head, "Not that I know of, let me ask you this, when did these symptoms start?"

Romano's face flushed at the thought. It was right after his first time, he did it again with Antonio a couple of times, but that was it. By the look on Romano's face the doctor could tell when it started

"B-But Dr. García, would it be possible if a man got pregnant…?" Romano silently asked. The doctor looked confused to the sudden question "Well, not that I know off, it could be possible but highly unlikely, from an injection maybe or probably something about that man's hormones and or he has eggs rather than sperms…many reasons, but like I said, highly unlikely. Maybe if that person was well…not an ordinary person, but I have never encountered this situation before. He rambled on, but then looked at the worry on the Italians face "Why? Is it that you are…?"

"Me? Pregnant? As if!" Romano yelled "I am a guy! Dammit! Why the hell would you think that? Dammit!"

The doctor focused on Romano "Because a man barely asks a doctor if a man his gender could get pregnant…"

"What the fuck? Can't a guy ask a small question without being accused of being pregnant? Dammit!" Romano said, the doctor looked once again at Romano and said one final thing "If you need any help, you know where to find me"

The second the doctor had said that, Romano left the room and ran outside. '_Pregnant? I can't be pregnant, I AM A GUY! It's not possible, it's not, the doctor is trying to screw up my mind_,' Romano tried to convince himself again and again but he soon found himself in a convenience store waiting in line. Romano carried 8 boxes of the pregnancy tests, '_I feel like an idiot, I can't be pregnant, it's all just a coincidence! Dammit! I have to return these back to where they came from and go home and pretend like nothing happened!_'

"Gracias and have a nice day"

Romano looked up at the store clerk, it was too late, and he unwillingly bought the tests. '_Dammit! I'll just go and test it out, and prove that bastard doctor that he was wrong_!' He thought as he continued his walk home, deep in thought._ 'Stupid Doctor, putting stupid ideas into my head! Making me think for a second that I could be pregnant! I just probably have a frikin' cold or the flu! Dammit!' _Romano crossed the field and reached the door to his and Antonio's home, it wasn't like they were married, he was still put under Antonio's care. Although, Romano would have to admit that he and the Spaniard were…lovers. He wouldn't admit it loudly though, why would he do something stupid like that in public, only his brother would do something dim-witted like that!

Romano unlocked the door and slipped inside, it was still the afternoon, and Antonio was probably still with his friends Francis and Gilbert. Romano took this chance and ran to the upstairs washroom carrying the packages with him and locked the door behind him. He turned to the toilet on the side of him _'I can't believe I am doing this!'_ And with that he sat down on the toilet and took the test.

Once done he looked at the stick, it…it…was positive? Romano's eye widened, it couldn't be? Could it? _'No, the bastard doctor said it was sometimes wrong, it has to be wrong, it can't be positive' _Romano hastily threw the test on the floor, he was shaking, trembling, he was afraid. '_It's is just wrong, it's is just wrong'_ He repeated to himself and grabbed another package and ripped it opened it to take another test.

It was positive, this time Romano began to shake even more, saying a small prayer hoping this was all a mistake. He opened another package and took the test once again. It continued on like this until he was on his eighth test, his final package, it was positive, like all the other tests.

Tears began to stream down his face, he found it harder to breathe and his chest was pumping wildly like his heart as he struggled to let in air. "No…it can't be" he said, but it was barely a whispered, but he knew that the test can't be mistaken eight times and can't mistake for a male to get pregnant. His knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, his fists hit the tiled bathroom floor and he lowered his head, weeping. "Dammit" He whispered through his tears "Dammit it all…"

* * *

_Alright, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life O.o! I came back from camp and it was AWESOME, there was a lake, a field in the middle of nowhere and SO MUCH MORE! Anyway, I'm sure that you're not interested in that, so I'll just talk about the story. I wouldn't say I'm too proud of it, it was better in my head, I'm not sure I like it as much, but I think it's alright. Please review and tell me if it's alright, because I like to get feedbacks (and reviews make me happy as well XD) This is my first story for hetalia, so I hope I got the characters personalities right and they aren't too…O.C.? Ah well, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I had really no idea I would get a lot of reviews and favs and alert, really! I was REALLY happy about all of it and I want to thank everyone (wow, I sound like a won an award -.-) especially because the amount was higher than my expectation. ANYWAY, I decided to make another chapter today, since I got plenty of reviews and I ideas kept going through my mind! And yes, I actually have to research about pregnancy in order to, well to write this story at the very least! Hope you enjoy ;D_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop I am writing on

* * *

_Week 4: Symptoms:_

- _Morning Sickness_

- _Mood Swings_

- _Frequent Urination_

- _Fatigue_

- _Fainting/Light headedness_

He had to get rid of it, he _must_! He couldn't carry a child, it was far too risky. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to kill it either. An hour has passed and Romano still remained on the tiled washroom floor. He was confused more than ever, let alone shocked and afraid. What was he going to do with the baby? Should Antonio know? What would he say? What would everyone else say? What was going to happen now? What was going to happen to_ him_?

Romano's head continued to pound as he leaned it against the washroom wall. His eyes were rimmed red from crying. His cheeks, equally red, were still moist from the tears that rolled down from before. His lips although, were still quivering. He was scared. Scared as to what might happen. He needed Antonio, he needed him now. He needed him to comfort him, to tell him it's going to be alright. But what was he to say to him? Romano couldn't believe this himself, but what if Antonio was to believe him…

No, this was his problem, he had to be strong. He would decide what was going to happen to the child.

And that was to get rid of it.

He had to do it. What other choice did he have? He didn't want a child. Certainly wasn't expecting one in the first place. He wasn't being cruel; he just...couldn't handle the thought of bearing a child, _at all_. Romano sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and looked at the pregnancy test in his hand. He stared at the tiny pink plus sign on it while the tears threatened to come out again.

Romano wiped his eyes with his sleeve and dropped the test to his side. "Stop crying, dammit" He murmured to himself. Romano weakly got up, a queasy filling his stomach. Romano inhaled deeply and let out a large breathe. "It's going to be alright, I'm perfectly fine, perfectly frikin' fine" he muttered as he glanced down at the eight test all over the washroom floor. He picked them up quickly, trying not to look at them and hastily throwing them in the garbage bin, each making a loud _clunking_ noise when they hit the bottom.

He took a minute, staring at blankly at the bin. There was so much going on; he needed to relax, even if it was just for a second. It would be over soon, he would just have to find a doctor that could help with his…predicament. But _who_? Romano thought of a few doctors until nauseous feeling came up from his stomach to his throat.

Romano rapidly knelt down on top of the toilet, retching anything that remained in his stomach. He'll have to think about the doctor thing later…

* * *

"_The number you have reached is unavailable at the time…"_

Antonio sighed as he stuffed his phone in his jean pocket. It was getting late and Romano hadn't been answering his calls, which was odd, Romano always answers, whether if it's is to yell at him or not. He tried calling him in the last half hour, but they all ended up the same, to the voicemail. Antonio was starting to worry, What if something happened to his Lovi? (The unwanted nickname that he gave Romano) What if he was in trouble? What if Romano needed him to save him?

Different scenarios went through Antonio's mind as to why Romano wasn't picking up. Antonio drummed his fingers and bit his lip. He was growing more concerned by the second. What if Romano was angry at him…well angrier than usual...

Antonio decided to look around to keep his mind off the scary scenarios that played in his head. He looked around the bar to find Francis flirting with two women that looked around the age of 19 or younger. One was tanned skinny blonde, although her hair was obviously bleached. The other was a brunette, with long hair flowing hair, pale skin and over-exposed clothes just like the other girl, which was probably why Francis was talking to them in the first place. The girls both fell for his '_charm_', as Francis likes to call it, although when you have shoulder length natural blonde hair, a goatee with blue cerulean eyes and with a French accent to top it off, most girls fall for his flirting. Well that's what you get from the country of love itself, France.

On the other side of the bar was Gilbert, challenging random drinkers to a drink off, obviously being very drunk himself. Antonio chuckled as he watched the albino chug down bottles of beer, although, it didn't help keep his mind of Romano. He was really worried, where was Romano?

An idea popped into his head as he promptly took out his phone once again. He dialed the numbers to Romano's brother Feliciano. '_Why didn't I think of this before? Maybe he is at Feli's_!' The Spaniard thought to himself '_Romano is proably busy with his brother, so I just have to call Feli…"_

Antonio placed the phone to his ear as he waited for Feliciano to pick up. Thankfully, he did.

"_Hello?_" Feliciano said happily on the other line, which was his usual attitude. He was basically the polar opposite of Romano. Unlike Romano, Feliciano never hid his feelings and he almost always wore a smile that made him look as innocent as he was. He had a happy go lucky attitude and cheery voice; it was hard to hate him. The only similarity between the two was their appearance, although there was a small difference. Romano was slightly tanner than his little twin brother and his hair is a darker shade as well, let alone parted differently. Both were the personifications of Italy, Feliciano was Northern while Romano was for South.

"Feli!" Antonio said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"_Ve~! Antonio! I haven't seen you in days_!" Antonio could feel Feliciano's smile through the phone.

"_Yo también te extraño, Feli! __**(I miss you too, Feli**__!)_" He spoke in Spanish, not realizing that the young Italian couldn't speak his native language "How are you?""

"_Ve? Nothing really, Ludwig is out, so I am making pasta! But…I didn't know what pasta to make, I wanted to make one with Alfredo sauce, but I thought maybe I should do tomato sauce! There is so much pasta! Ve! I didn't know which one to make! They all taste so good! That's why I'm making more than one kind of pasta, ve!"_ The Italian cheered. Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the Italian's obsession over pasta.

Antonio's face fell when Feliciano spoke again "_So how's fratello doing, ve?_"

"Isn't he at your place?"

"_Ve…no…isn't he at yours_?"

Antonio thought for a second, he didn't actually know if Romano was home or not, but the fact that Romano never answered his phone worried him a bit. "Not too sure…"

"_Ve? Did you call him?"_

"Sí, a bunch of times, you think he is asleep?"

"_Ve…maybe, what if something happened to fratello?"_ The younger Italian began to panic. Antonio was doing the same.

"_Ve? Where are you right now?"_ He asked a little panicky.

"At the bar with Francis and Gilbert"

"_Ve…Okay…should I check on him?"_

"No, no, I should do it"

"_Ve! No, You stay there, I'll go_" Feliciano said, he wanted to know if there's wrong with his brother, he would have to go Romano's house and be brave. But what if there someone evil in there? Just like Antonio, scenarios quickly went through Feliciano's mind. He shivered a little, '_Ve! Be brave!_' he thought to himself '_That way I could prove to Ludwig I am just as strong as him!_'

"Are you sure, I think I should go-"

"_It's Alright_" Feliciano quickly said "_I'll go! I am his twin brother after all, ve! You have stay with Francis and Gilbert, okay?_"

"But, I really think I shoul-"

"Ve! Nooo~! You always take care of him and besides, you are supposed to be having fun, so I'll call you if anything happens, ve! Bye!" And with that the Italian hung up quickly before the Spain Nation could say anything further.

Antonio stared at the phone, Feliciano was very persistent person. He sighed and put the phone on the counter, waiting for Feliciano to call back and tell him Romano is alright. Besides, it's not because Antonio is in charge of taking care of Romano that he's is worried, it because he loves him. But no one knew that except for him and Romano. Mainly because Romano didn't want people to know just yet, but as long as Antonio was with Romano, he was happy.

Antonio sighed once again as he crossed his arms onto the counter and ordered as small drink. He continued to stare at the phone with anxiety. Francis came and sat on the stool beside him.

"What's the matter, _mon ami_?" Francis asked, drinking a sip of wine in his hand. Antonio looked at Francis and exhale noisily once again. "It's Romano"

"De nouveau? **(Again)** What happen this time?"

"I actually don't know, Romano hasn't answered my calls. He always answers, even though he doesn't always answer happily…" Antonio exclaimed

Francis put a finger to his chin and thought "Did he act strange today by any chance?"

Antonio began to think as well, his mind going back to noon, the time when Romano woke up and ran out the door. "Now that you mention it, sí, he was acting odd this morning. He ran out of the door when I asked him where he was going. And the weirdest part is, when I gave him a tomato, he didn't eat it!" Now that Antonio remembered, it did seem very strange, Romano never refuses a tomato!

"You are so dense Antonio" Francis said with a smile

"Hmm?"

"He obviously has something in his head that is bothering him. You should go talk to him"

"Are you sure Francis"

"Am I ever wrong about this stuff?"

"What do you mean" Antonio asked, being completely oblivious as usual.

"You obviously didn't think you could hide it from me, the country d'amour, now did you? It is obvious you two are together" Francis said, with his mischievous smile planted onto his face. Antonio had a small tint if pink on his tanned cheeks as he looked from Francis to the phone. "What should I do know?"

"Go to him, I bet you he is fine, just probably has something that is in his mind, that troubling him. He maybe just needs you there"

Antonio thought for a second and grabbed his phone "Maybe you're right, I'll go check on Romano. Will you be okay with out me?"

Francis chuckled and flipped his blonde locks. "There are plenty of girls here for me and lots of beer for Gilbert, I think we would make it out just fine" And he gave Antonio a final wink before he left. "Oh Antonio," He said "You have a lot to learn" He smiled and went back into the crowd to find some girls.

…

Feliciano reached Antonio's house in matter of minutes, probably because of Feliciano's insane driving speed. Feliciano got out of the car and walked up to the front porch of Antonio's home. It was quiet, which made Feliciano shiver slightly. It was night and Antonio's house was on a small tomato field, so it was a little isolated.

Feliciano knocked on the door "Ve~! Lovi! Open up! It's me, Feli!"

No response

Feliciano began rapping on the door "Lovi! Ve~! Open the door! Antonio was getting worried about you!"

Still no response

Feliciano sighed, wondering what he was to do know, until he remembered Antonio telling him once about a hidden key in a flower pot. Feliciano looked around the porch for a small flower pot. "Where is that pot? Ve?" Feliciano looked around more, but it was dark out, so it was hard to find anything. That is until his foot touched something. "Ve! There it is!" he exclaimed as he reached into the small pot to get the key.

He quickly went to the door and unlocked it and went inside. The house sounded quieter and even looked darker than outside, if that was even possible. "Lovi…" Feliciano whispered silently. He was getting scared; he would run out the front door and drive back home to Ludwig, the personified Germany. But what if Lovino was in trouble? He had to be brave. "Lovino?" Feliciano whispered once again, this time saying his full first name.

Feliciano walked around the house, eyes finally adjusted to the light and trying not to make anymore noise as if it would cause something to pop up, scaring him. Feliciano looked into the kitchen, there were just the usual kitchen appliances and other things a small kitchen would have. "Lovino?" he whispered. There was still no response.

He checked the living room and the hall way, nothing. Feliciano was starting to get worried, where was his fratello? Feliciano went close the front door when he saw the flight of stairs. On top he could see a hallway with at least two doors in view. One of the rooms had the lights on, maybe he was in there!

Feliciano ran up the stairs and headed towards the light, it ended up coming from the washroom. _Great_…this is always how it happens in the scary movies, the victim ends up going to the washroom getting killed. Feliciano held his breath and opened the door slowly. Once he opened it completely, he saw…nothing. No one was in there, Feliciano softly whimpered as he entered the washroom. It looked fine, but there a small stench, as if someone has been puking in there. He was about to leave until something caught his eye, the garbage bin, specifically what was in the garbage bin. Feliciano walked over to the bin and looked inside.

'_Ve?Are these…pregnancy tests?_' Feliciano thought as he looked at all the tests, there were eight, and they had a small pink plus sign on all of them. Now he was confused, he knew it meant that whoever took these were pregnant, but who? There were no females here, only his fratello and Antonio…

Feliciano was not the best thinker, so he couldn't think of a conclusion. He was just really confused, but he tried to think. The smell of vomit, the positive tests, someone definitely pregnant, but the problem was obvious, who? And where is Romano?

Feliciano walked out of the washroom and into the hall. He looked at the few doors and decided to enter Romano's bedroom. Feliciano quickly walk over to the room to find it extremely dark. "Lovi?"

Feliciano flicked on the light switch to find his brother lying down on the bed. He was paler than usual and his eyes were close, although they were puffier than usal.

"Lovi…" And with that Feliciano jumped on the bed and shook his brother violently. "Don't Die Lovi!"

Romano woke up suddenly and anger boiled inside. "What the hell! I was just sleeping, dammit!"

"Ve~?" Feliciano said, looking a little confused "I thought you were dead!"

"Why the hell would I be dead? Dammit!" Romano yelled angrily, his head was aching and he really wanted to sleep.

"But Lovi! You weren't answering your phone calls, or the door when I knocked and…"

"For one thing…don't call me Lovi! It's either Lovino or Romano! Second, didn't you think that maybe I was asleep! Dammit!"

"S-Sorry Lovino, you had me worried sick, and same for Antonio, he called me and was wondering why you didn't answer his calls…ve? Lovi? Are you listening?"

"Hmmm…?" In truth, he wasn't at all, as soon as Feliciano said Antonio, Romano's mind drifted off.

"Fratello, you look sick, ve…" Feliciano said, placing the back of his hand on Romano forehead. "Ve! You're sick!"

"I'm not sick dammit!"

"Ve! Yes you are!"

Romano rally didn't want to go through this, today is possibly one of the worse days in his life and his brother wasn't making things better. Romano just laid back down and tried to zone his brother out.

On the other hand, Feliciano was getting worried. Romano looked sick…wait, Romano was sick, the stench of vomit in the washroom and the eight positive pregnancy tests…this was getting even stranger the more Feliciano thought about it. "Um…Ve, Lovi…was there anyone else here in the house?"

"No, now leave!" Romano said tiredly, trying to go back to siesta.

No one was in the house, so who could've use those tests. He decieded just to be straight forward "Ne…Lovi, why are there pregnancy test in your bathroom, ve?"

Romano shot back up when he heard Felicianos question "W-What pregnancy tests…?"

"Ve…the ones in your washroom…"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Dammit! Now leave!" Romano yelled and closed his eyes.

Feliciano knew his brother was lying; he was his twin brother after all. Besides, he knew he saw the pregnancy test. But why were there pregnancy tests in the first place? Why was there a smell of puke? Why was Lovino sick? Feliciano thought until something dawned to him.

"Lovi…are you…pregnant?"

* * *

A/N: I finally finished this chapter! *happy dances* Okay somethings I wanna say

I am going to try to add as much characters as I could without making it too confusing, and if I already confused you guyz, then I fail…

I am planning on adding different pairings as well, but REMEMBER this story revolves around Spain and Romano. Also, I tried to get everyone in character, but that is just getting really hard now, o well, im trying!

Both names for romano (Lovino and Romano) are used, because in truth I can't decide which one to use. So if you got confused….sorry! XD

And if you guys find any mistakes in my writing, that's cuz I suck at grammar and don't have a beta reader, but I reread this a couple of times, so lets hope there not a lot of mistakes, well that's it for now…

Hope you guys like, review?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I wanted to finish this since…well, the second I finished the other chapter, but that's when things got WAY too busy, and I mean REALLY busy. If I wasn't out camping, I was visiting relatives or hanging out with friends, if I wasn't doing that then I was helping my mom or dad with either painting the patio or just doing chores. And that's not all, I have been drawing a lot lately, trying to improve, I guess I am doing well, I post some of it on Deviant Art if you guys want to see (I'll post the link on my profile later). What also sucks is school. Its making me SO very busy, anyways, I am not supposed be doing this right now, but the nagging in my head wont STOP! SO HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be plenty of yaoi, and I mean plenty.**

…

Romano darted his head towards Feliciano, eyes wide with slight panic and fear. Feliciano, taken aback by the sudden reaction, decided to wait for his brother to reply or to say anything in return. But no words escaped Romano's mouth, just his lips quivering and eyes glistening from tears struggling to come out.

Romano wanted to kick himself, and kick himself hard. Stupid tears refused to stay where they should, wanting to overflow whenever that _problem c_ame back to his mind. He wanted to forget, let this be a dream. A horrifyingly bad dream. But that's not how the world worked, now is it?

The world probably just hated him, and wanted to watch him suffer. Romano sniffled as he saw Feliciano staring at him worryingly. Stupid idiot. Asking something like that. Not that he wasn't wrong...in a sense, no; he wouldn't admit that he was pregnant. He wouldn't be for long, it would be gone soon. In a matter of days the baby would be gone. Forever.

Romano winced, but it was him or the baby. Either let his own life fall into shambles or take away a baby's life, a baby that hadn't even been let out to the world yet.

Romano wanted his old life back. Not that it had been great, but it was better than this. A_ lot_ better. He would just have to get the abortion and his life would go back to normal. It would.

Wouldn't it?

Romano was shaken out of his thoughts when his brother spoke up again. "Ve? Lovi?"

He wouldn't tell him, no, he wouldn't.

"No..."

Feliciano quirked a brow in confusion. "Ve?"

"I'm...I'm not..." mumbled Romano.

Feliciano only had a few seconds to think when he saw the tears running down Romano's face, shoulders trembling and his voice screaming loudly.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" He lashed out, surprising Feliciano even more. This didn't sound like Romano, not like his usual rants or tantrums. It sounded different. It sounded sad, scared, desperate, and confused.

Feliciano saw Romano's face, glowering at him. Feliciano wanted to run away.

No! He had to be brave!

"L-Lovi? Ve, is something wrong?"

Romano saw his brother staring at him, looking anxious. It irritated him; he didn't want to deal with anything right now. "Just leave Feli, just go away." He said icily.

Feliciano should have, and he would have if it wasn't for the small feeling he kept getting in his mind that told him to stay. True, both Feliciano and Romano never actually lived together when they were young, both separated, living amongst different people. But although there was only one country called Italy, there were two people who represented it. Both brothers were Italy. There had to be some kind of connection. And right now, it was telling Feliciano that something was definitely wrong.

Feliciano built up the little confidence he had inside him and stood firmly planted on the wooden floor. It only pissed Romano off a lot more. Of all times Feliciano chose to be brave, why now?

"Dammit Feli! I told you to fucking _leave_! Why can't you understand that?" Romano shouted, brows furrowing as he held back more stubborn tears.

"No, ve! There's something you're not telling me!"

"Get out!"

More tears were trying to escape, he felt himself trembling. He was going to break.

"NO!" Feliciano himself was about to cry. Why was his brother sick? Was he actually...?

"Feli! Get the hell out!"

"Ve! Not until you tell me what's happening!"

More and more tears were gathering. Romano choked back a sob, wanting his brother to just_ go away_.

"F-Feli! Listen to me for once, dammit! Leave! I don't care if you go back to that fucking potato bastard. Run to him like you always do! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

That hurt, Romano knew, but he had to do anything from exposing himself even more. He didn't want Feliciano to know. He didn't, but the damn tears were still pushing at his eyes and if he cried now it would only worry Feliciano even more!

Feliciano remained speechless, only a small whimper came out. Romano looked closely at Feliciano's face and -

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit_! He was going to _cry_.

"F-Feli, I-" Romano was about to reach over to apologize when Feliciano burst out into tears.

Ve! Y-You hate me!" he sobbed, fat tears rolling freely down his cheeks. Romano sometimes envied his brother - to be able to cry without care for the world! But right now wasn't the time to think about that.

Feliciano wailed while Romano's head pounded from the noise. "F-Feli..."

His younger brother just cried and cried, Romano wincing as the volume steadily rose. "Feli, dammit!" he cursed. His head was killing, as if someone had taken a hammer and started hitting him in the head with it. "Please...just - just stop crying, I-I didn't mean it!"

Feliciano's wail came to a sudden halt as he opened his tear filled eyes and gazed up at his brother. "Ve? R-really?"

Romano turned his head to the side, eyes closed from frustration and embarrassment. "No, you idiot...geez Feli, you didn't have to go crying that loud."

As if there were a switch in his brain, Feliciano went from crying to smiling within the minute, looking like the whole thing never happened. Romano just hoped Feliciano would forget about everything and leave.

"Ve...now tell me what's wrong."

But just as he said, the universe hated him.

Romano tried to keep his irritation low, not wanting his brother to go crying once again.

"Dammit, nothing's wrong!"

"Ve! Yes there is! Tell me, I'm really getting worried!" he said, sitting back on the bed with his brother.

"Well, you're getting worried for no damn reason, okay? Just forget about it." Romano's head was still throbbing, tears were still pooling in his eyes, but he managed to get rid of the sickness in his voice, even if just for a little while.

"Ve, Romano..." mumbled Feliciano, lowering his voice and sounding all the more serious.

"What?"

"We are both Italy, right?"

Romano was slightly fazed by the sudden question, although it sounded more like a statement. What was Feliciano asking? Of course they were both Italy, why would he need confirmation? But the look on Feliciano's face showed that he wasn't asking just for fun. Romano shrugged and replied, "Yeah, what about it?"

"That means we are almost one, aren't we?"

"Yeah..."

"Ve...then why won't you tell me?"

The older sibling stared back, not knowing how to reply. How was he supposed to reply back? "I...uh...dammit! I don't know Feli!"

"Ve? Why not? You never tell me anything!" cried Feliciano, tears Romano was trying to avoid coming back up and glistening in the younger's eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to say! Dammit!" Romano wished this would just end already, honestly. Why was Feliciano still pushing?

"Ve! Yes there is! You just don't want to say it!"

"Dammit Feli! I said there was nothing going on! Just leave me alone!"

"But I know there is something wrong!"

"How the hell can you know?"

"Because I just do!"

"What kind of excuse is that, you idiot?"

"Ve! It's not an excuse!"

"Yes, it is, you fucking airhead! And don't act like you know me at all!" There was a small pause as Romano wiped his face. When did he start crying? He looked up at Feliciano, he was about to cry as well, but why? He wasn't the one with the - problem.

"But I _do_! You just don't know that!"

"Oh, _sure_," hissed Romano.

"Ve! I do! And I really want to know what's wrong, but you never tell me anything!"

Romano began to shout. His migraine, worsened by the argument, pounded against his skull; his brother was not helping with the headache at all. "Dammit, it's because I'm _okay_! I'm fucking _fine_! There is _nothing_ fucking wrong with me! Dammit!"

Feliciano was also raising his voice, but out of worry and anxiety instead of fury. "Then why are you sick?"

"I am not fucking sick! Dammit!"

"Ve! Then what?"

"Dammit!" Romano inhaled shakily and let it out with one final yell.

"I'm _pregnant_, okay? Goddammit, I am fucking _pregnant_! I have a fucking _baby_ growing inside of me and it's making me sick! Alright? Dammit, I have a major headache right now and you are not helping! At all! Do you get it Feli? Did you fucking hear me? I'm _pregnant_, okay? Your older bother is a fucking freak!"

Romano let out a large shuddering breath and he simply broke. His knees dropped onto the wooden floor and he sobbed into his hands while Feliciano stared at him. The younger brother was speechless, unsure of what to say or what do to, so he just stood there. Seeing his brother like this was nothing short of heartwrenching.

Wasn't pregnancy a _good_ thing? That meant a baby would be born! Feliciano thought for a while. Should he ask? Should he leave? Feliciano decided to hug him. Hugs makes things better, right?

So he took a step closer to the Italian huddled on the floor, and kneeled in front of him. He reached out to his older brother and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

"W-What are you doing, dammit?" Romano choked out, trying to wipe his face but caught in his brother's embrace.

"Ve...don't cry" Feliciano sniffled sadly. He didn't want to see his brother crying like that, even if he himself didn't completely understand what was going on.

"Wha-?"

"Ve, I don't like it when fratello cries," said Feliciano. "So hugging will make things better, right?"

Romano ran out of words, and half-smiled through the hug. There were still tears dripping down his cheeks, but - no matter how small - there was a smile tugging at his lips. "You Idiot..."

Felciano giggled and let go, showing him his cheerful beam.

The aching in his head softened, his breathing was beginning to go back to its normal pace as Romano climbed back onto the bed with his brother, laying down to sleep.

Both remained like that until a cell phone began to ring. "_Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukai -"_

Romano sat up and scowled as Feliciano got out his phone. "Better not be that potato bastard..." he grumbled, missing the silence already.

Feliciano, not hearing the comment, looked at the caller I.D.

"Ve...It's Antonio!"

Romano's heart stopped for a split second as Feliciano answered the call.

"Ve! _Ciao_!"

Romano strained his ear, hoping to hear the conversation (that so rudely disturbed him while he tried to go to sleep)

"_Hola Feli, did you find Romano_?"

"Ve, yep! He is here with me."

Romano heard a loud sigh of relief from the other end. "_Thank goodness! He is alright, sn't he?"_

Feliciano smiled brightly. "Ve, it's okay Antonio! He was just sleeping when you called him! And at first I thought he was dead!"

"_Dead?"_

Romano, having only to hear Feliciano's side of the conversation knew that this conversation was turning out to be pointless. He just sighed as he put his head down on his pillow until he heard Feliciano say, "Ve, did Romano tell you that he - "

He shot upwards and covered his brother's mouth with one hand. "Dammit, you idiot!" he snarled.

Through the muffled cries from Feliciano, Antonio on the other end was confused.

"_Feli_?"

Romano grabbed the cell and placed it next to his ear. "What do you want, tomato bastard?"

The second Antonio heard Romano's voice, he yelled from happiness. "_ROMAAAA_!"

Romano replied by yanking the phone away from his ear. "Dammit, bastard! You could have turned me deaf!"

Antonio, ignoring the comment, smiled so widely that Romano could hear it through the phone. He could picture the idiot's face right now - green eyes closed due to the grin stretching across his face. Honestly, that smile could really make him look like an idiot. Well, at least that's what Romano thought.

"_Romano, I am almost home!_"

Romano stared into the phone, "W-WHAT!"

This time Antonio pulled the phone away from his ear due to the sheer volume of Romano's voice. "_I said, I am coming home! Five minutes tops, okay?_"

"But - !"

"_See you soon Roma!_" said Antonio enthusiastically before hanging up.

Romano stared at the phone in his hand. "Bastard..."

Feliciano watched his brother shut the phone hastily and jump off the bed, dashing into the washroom. The younger followed.

"Ve, what's wrong?"

"Antonio's coming, dammit," muttered Romano, turning on the faucet.

"Ve, why didn't you tell him you were - "

"Because," Romano interrupted icily. He knew he shouldn't have told his brother that he was pregnant...Feliciano couldn't keep secrets worth shit. "He doesn't need to know, okay? It's just going to screw things up."

"Ve...how?"

Romano splashed more water on his face, "I-it just will, alright? Geez, Feli, stop with the questions!"

"Ve...okay, just one more! How are you going to hide the baby from Antonio when it comes?"

"It won't."

"Ve? What do you mean, _it won't_...?"

Romano grabbed a towel. He didn't want to think about it. "I'm getting rid of it," he mumbled, although Feliciano heard it loud and clear.

"Ve? What? But you can't! It's a baby! You can't - "

"Dammit, Feli! I have to! Do you even know what happens when you're pregnant? What's going to happen to me when it _does_ come out?"

"Ve, but you can't ki - "

"Feli, I don't want to talk about it, okay? And don't you _dare_ mention a thing about this to Antonio!"

Felciano nodded dazedly as Romano headed out of the bathroom. "I am going to get of it tomorrow," announced Romano quietly as he pushed opened the white door.

Feliciano lowered his head. Get rid of a baby? He didn't know how they did it, but he knew that _get rid of_ meant to kill it. He couldn't let that happen. "Ve, f-fine," swallowed Feliciano before steeling himself. "But I'm coming with you."

Romano nodded grimly, too exhausted to argue.

And with that the two went down to the front to wait for the Spaniard.

...

I AM DONE! FINALLY! Sorry for those that wanted to read this since...how many months? Well, really sorry about that, I am really busy, my life is busy with, well too many to list, I'll try to make time to write this so I wont be late next time, and...

FAIL CHAPTER IS FAIL!

I really couldn't think of anything, even if it was planned and the whole argument with Feli wasn't meant to be long but I mean, c'mon, when this stuff happens it's not exactly short.

So next chapter will hopefully be up and soon and this time it would be in the abortion place, and guess who's going to be the doctor to help (its really obvious, well maybe to me)?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Also, I wanted to thank LolliDictator for beta-ing this thing, seriously I suck at grammar _and Lollz says hiiii :D_

XD


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay….this probably should have been up weeks ago but a lot (and I mean A LOT) has been happening, that I barely get time to write, and I keep getting writers block. AND….I CAN'T BELIEVE THE REVIEWS AND FAVS I AM GETTING! I never knew people would like it as much, and I only wrote it because I couldn't find a story with Romano during the whole pregnancy thing, so I'm glad people actually, well, like this. So anyways, enjoy~!_

P.S. THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION! Until the other one gets edited, ima post this one up cuz I took too long to update, so if you see any mistakes...IM SORRY

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own, man, I wished I owned**

_

* * *

_________________

Week 5:

_Baby is small _

_Height is around 1 millimeter_

_Vital Organs begin to form_

_Size of a grain of rice_

* * *

"Ve! Lovi! You're driving too fast!"

Romano swerved his tomato red car around the corner, racing down the streets of Spain. His eye twitched from his brother's complaint. He was driving perfectly fine! Well at least he was to him.

"V-Ve! Please slow down Lovi!_ Please_!" Feliciano cried from terror, clutching the seats for dear life and keeping his eyes shut.

Romano's eyes remained focused on the road, concentrating on getting there as fast as he could. "Che-! Oh shut up Feli!" He said, eyes never leaving the road. "It isn't as if _you_ drive any better, dammit"

"Ve…B-But, but slow down a little, Lovi, _please_! Ve! I don't want to _die_!" Feliciano cried once again, hoping he could persuade his brother to slow down before they might actually end up crashing. But Romano just stepped on the gas, the engine making a slight roaring sound as he continued down the lane.

"Dammit Feli! It's not that bad! And besides, I only want to get to the clinic faster!" Romano snapped, about to turn the wheel until a black van cut him off, causing him to slow down suddenly. Romano pressed on the brakes, tires making screeching sounds as Feliciano trembled. Feliciano clutched the seat harder as the car swiveled slightly, fearing this might be the end.

The car then came to a slow pace, perfectly straight but leaving a furious Italian with now a slight nauseous feeling in the front seat. Eyes slit, Romano stuck his head (and middle finger) out the window, cursing at the car in front of him. "You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to fucking kill us, dammit!"

The man or woman, or whoever was in the van seemed to ignore Romano's curses and rants and drove at a quicker pace as if to challenge the young nation. Romano smirked slightly, getting over the small sickening feeling in his stomach. "Idiot, thinking they could challenge me."

"Ve…what about the clinic?"

"Stop worrying Feli, I'm still going there, just going to show those bastards whose boss!" And with that, Romano stepped onto the engine, racing down the streets once again as Feliciano just whimpered a small prayer the rest of the way there.

* * *

_Antonio jumped out of his jeep and ran to the front door of his home. He quickly searched for the keys in each of his pocket, stuffing his hands in each one. Finally finding it in his jacket, he grabbed it, unlocking the door and rushed in. _

"_Lovi? Lovi! Where are you?" He yelled, not bothering to remove his shoes as he ran in to the living room, whipping his head around to look for his former charge. Hadn't Feliciano said that his little Lovi was here? _

_Antonio dashed into the small dining room and didn't find Romano there either, just a wooden table with matching chairs around it in the center of the room. "Lovi!" He called out again. "Lovi!"_

"_What the fuck do you want? Dammit!" Antonio heard a yell. He turned to see Romano poking his head from the kitchen, a scowl planted onto his face. "You're going to make me deaf from all your yelling you know that?"_

"_Lovi!" The Spaniard cheered as he hugged the now blushing Italian. "L-L-Let go you bastard!" He sputtered, trying to get out of the hug but to no avail. Damn, Antonio had grip. _

"_You had me so worried Lovi!" Antonio said, still not letting go of the Romano. "I was so scared that you could have been kidnapped! Or fell in a ditch! Or were abducted! Or-!"_

"_Antonio!" Came a cheerful glee from Feliciano with a small bar of parmesan cheese. "You're finally here!"_

"_Oh Feli! Thank you so much for protecting my little Lovi!" Spain cheered, allowing the other Italian come in for a hug. _

_On the other hand, Romano was still trying to get out of Antonio's grip "What protection you damn bastard! I was sleeping until he came in!"_

_Antonio let go of Romano, yet still stood close to the Italian, smile never leaving his face. "I'm just happy you're safe Lovi!"_

_Romano's face flushed once again, he looked at the joyous pair of green eyes in front of him. The wide grin plastered onto his face revealing his teeth. Romano just stared, Antonio being completely oblivious as usual. Their face were inches apart, Romano just wanted to –_

"_Ve….Are we going to eat dinner yet?"_

_Romano whipped his head, hiding his red face from embarrassment. "Y-Yeah," He stammered, what was he just thinking? "We better eat or then the pasta is going to get cold dammit" _

_Romano sat down on his wooden chair, staring at the matching table in front of him. Antonio grabbed the chair beside Romano, humming a cheerful tune as they both waited for Feliciano to come back from the kitchen with the pasta. _

_Just by a glance, one would have thought nothing was wrong but Romano couldn't help but feel…awkward. He didn't know whether or not Antonio could feel it as well but he thought probably not. To Antonio, he was just sitting down with his former charge while Romano was sitting down with…well a baby. _

_Romano sighed impatiently, wondering where the hell Feliciano was with the pasta, he probably adding some random ingredients once again. "A-Antonio" Romano began, gazing at the table in front of him rather than Antonio._

"_Hm?"_

"_Um…I have to go somewhere with Feli tomorrow"_

_Antonio opened his mouth to respond but then Feliciano came in with the plate of pasta in his hands. "Ve~! Pasta's ready!"_

_He set the plate down on the table, taking a whiff of the delicious pasta before his sat down. Romano took a large amount of pasta and dropped it on to the plate, some of the sauce splattering on the table cloth. Romano's mouth watered as he looked at the delicious dish in front of him and it was hard to not stuffed it in his mouth, but he did so anyways. In seconds, his mouth completely full as he tried to shove more pasta in. _

"_Lovi! You're going to choke if you keep doing that!" Antonio grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the sauce that was smeared on Romano's mouth. "Have you eaten anything today? You're acting like you haven't eaten in days!"_

_Romano forcefully swallowed, grabbing the napkin from Antonio and wiping his own face. "I'm just hungry dammit!" He took another plate full of pasta and stuffed it once again in his mouth, sauce staining his cheeks._

_Feliciano and Antonio just stared. _

_Romano didn't seem to take notice, instead he was more focused on the forkful of food he kept putting in his mouth. Wasn't it just this morning he couldn't stand tomatoes, because this pasta was filled with them! No, it's like he just discovered tomatoes for the very first time and no matter how much he ate, he wanted, no __**needed**__ more. _

"_So…" Antonio began, trying to ignore Romano's slurping. "You were telling me about going somewhere?"_

_At this, Romano looked up, slowing the pace of his chewing. "Yah whah wout ih?" _

"_Lovino swallow, and then speak."_

_Romano scowled but obeyed, swallowing the large amount of pasta down his throat. Took effort really, that much pasta couldn't go down one's throat that easily. _

"_I said what about it?" He repeated, tempted to shove another spoonful back into his mouth. Dammit, he knew he loved pasta, but now this was getting ridiculous. _

"_Where are you going?" Antonio asked innocently._

"_Uh….I am going with Feliciano to um…." Romano racked his brain for some excuse, he looked at Feliciano's direction hoping to get some support but he was happily eating his pasta instead. The idiot. _

_He looked back at Antonio who was waiting for a reply. _

"_To…uh…a…um… work on a pasta gallery!" He yelled, but the second he said it he wanted to take it back. It was the lamest excuse ever; even Antonio was probably not that stupid to believe it._

"_Really? That's so cool!"_

…_Or maybe he was. _

"_VE~! A pasta gallery?" This time Feliciano looked up from his plate, eyes shimmering with excitement. Romano sighed, he was surrounded by idiots. _

"_Yes Feli," Romano said through his teeth "We have to go because we have to get rid of something, remember?"_

_Feliciano looked at Romano face for a couple of minutes before a dawn of realization came to him. "Oh…"_

"_Aw, Don't worry Feli!" Antonio said as he saw the look of disappointment from before. "I'm sure Lovi isn't going to get rid of it – well whatever it is!" He beamed at Romano while Romano just shoved another forkful of pasta back into his mouth._

_After dinner Romano went upstairs to his room and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number and waited for the ringing on the other end to stop. Thankfully it did and a cheerful female voice spoke on the other line "Hola! This is the Health Clinic, how may we help you?"_

"_Um…is __Dr. García there?"_

* * *

Romano sat in the waiting room, skimming through one of those boring magazines that were always placed there. His leg was shaking uncontrollably, anxiety was rising. He was here, and in a matter of time it would soon be over.

"Ve…" Feliciano said, sitting beside his uneasy brother. "Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cuz, I wanted to be an uncle and dress the baby in cute little clothes!"

"Shut up will you!" He yelled, but soon found that people in the waiting were staring so he just whispered. "I'm nervous enough about this as it is, dammit! Don't go making it worse!"

"Ve~! But-!" Feliciano was cut of when a pudgy woman in a doctor coat came in "Vargas, Lovino, Dr. García is waiting for you.

Romano tossed the magazine aside and got up. He was glad that he didn't have to wait anymore; he hated the waiting room anyways. It was just a small white room with a couple of plastic chairs and a door that lead to the doctors. Waiting there always seemed to make people more anxious, well it usually did for Romano.

Romano walked through the plain white door with his brother following closely behind.

"Ve…Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Ve, Is your tummy hurting?"

Romano raised a brow and looked at Feliciano, "No, idiot, why?"

Feliciano pointed to Romano's stomach, where his hand was unconsciously place, rubbing it in small circles. "Ve, because you keep rubbing your tummy that's why!" He giggled.

"Wha-?" Romano jerked his hand back to his side, surprised by his own actions. He then just kept walking in front of Feliciano without saying a word.

The secretary led both of them to a small room; it was white, once again. Romano groaned; they desperately needed new paint colours. The small woman left, leaving Romano alone with his brother in the little white room.

He sat on the bed rest in the corner, while Feliciano found a spinning chair. Feliciano tucked his legs in, giggling as he spun himself around, and around, and around –

"Would you stop that!"

Feliciano came to a slow halt, placing his feet back on the ground. Romano just rubbed his temples. He was getting dizzy.

"Ve...I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, just stay still alright?"

Feliciano nodded vigorously, sitting up right and trying his best not to move, which to him was proven very hard.

Romano just sighed as looked away from his brother, fiddling with a loose string on his red-orange tee. Why couldn't the doctor just hurry up? It's enough waiting as it is! Romano just huffed and got tired playing with the loose string and just started to drum his fingers. Getting quickly bored of that as well he began to hum a tune but he was getting fed up from that once again.

"Ve? Fratello, how come you keep moving and I can't?"

His humming came to halt as he glanced at his brother, who was still restraining him self from moving. "B-Because I can, dammit!"

At that moment the door swung opened, showing the Doctor in his white coat. He held a clipboard with a pen tucked behind his dark grayish hair. "Alright, Mr. Lovino Romano Vargas?"

Romano looked up and glared at the doctor. He opened his mouth, about to complain about him being late until he was cut off. "Ve~! And Feliciano is here too!"

Dr. García chuckled as he walked towards the small desk. Feliciano had to get off of the spinning chair since it belonged to the doctor after all. Slightly disappointed, he sat beside Romano on the best rest, swinging his feet back and forth. Romano tried to ignore it, but it was annoying. Very annoying.

"What did I tell you about keeping still, dammit!"

Feliciano kept swinging, despite his brothers' complaints. "Ve~! But it's fun!"

Romano eyebrow twitched as the Doctor cleared his throat, clearly trying to gain attention from the two.

"So…Lovino or should I call you Romano?" The doctor began, pulling out the red pen from his ear.

"Just call me Lovino dammit"

He jotted down something down on his clipboard. "Okay, I was called because you wanted to have a private appointment, may I know what is wrong?"

Romano looked down; he held the bed rest with grip. "I..uh….I-I…"

…_huh_…

Romano right there felt like a stuttering idiot, all he needed to do was say something simple, one word, that's it. Yet, he couldn't.

He glanced at Feliciano for support. His brother gave a comforting smile and placed his hand on his brothers own. Romano took a deep breath and looked up at the doctor. "I-I want to get an abortion."

Dr. García looked slightly puzzled; he turned his head slightly around the room for a second as if he was looking for something. "Alright, I guess that would be fine. But where is the woman?"

Romano felt a rush of humiliation as he spoke up again "T-There is…there is none"

Now Dr. García looked more confused. "Wha-? Then who?"

Romano put his head down in embarrassment, staring at his hands rather than the Dr. García's bewildered face.

"If there is no-" His mouth formed an 'O' shape as he realized the situation "So the last time you came here…you were serious"

"Well of course I was serious dammit!" Romano retorted, having being humiliated enough. His face was going to different shades and tears prickled at the side of his eyes.

"But…" The doctor began to mumble to himself, making words that neither Romano nor Feliciano could hear. "….We would have to run some tests though…" He finished, rubbing the stubble on his chin, deep in thought.

"Tests? What do you mean! I thought you said these things could happen, damnit!"

Dr. García sighed and leaned against his small table. "I said it may be possible, but it is highly unlikely. This just doesn't happen normally, so we must run some tests"

Romano was now just losing his temper. "But I know what's already happening to my freaking body alright! I never said that I wanted you to _prove _it, I said I wanted you to_ fix_ it!"

The doctor just sighed once again, rubbing his temples in small slow circles. "I am sorry Lovino, but I cannot give you the abortion with out proof of you being pregnant in the first place!"

"But–"

"Ve, Lovi" Feliciano cut in, he smiled and continued "I think you should do the tests, it might be fun!"

"Feli…do you even know what kind of tests it is?"

Feliciano opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it back again, thinking. His face scrunched a little as he thought…and thought…and thought. "Ve…?"

Lovino just groaned and jumped off the best rest. "You idiot" But he patted is brothers auburn hair and turned to face towards the doctors. "Fine, dammit. But make it quick!"

The doctor smiled, this might end up becoming amusing.

* * *

It took quite sometime.

Romano first had to do a urinal test, which to him, was quite embarrassing. Especially with Feliciano's questions on why did he have to 'pee in a bottle'.

They also did an examination test, checking his weight and blood pressure. What's more is that Dr. García also said a blood test would highly be recommended, but the second the doctor pulled out the needle, Romano screamed.

"No! No! _No!_ Dammit! Get that thing the hell away from me!" He quickly ran to his brother's side, arms wrapped tightly onto Feliciano's neck.

"V-Ve…F-fratello, I can't breathe!" Feliciano cried, or at least tried to, Romano's death grip wasn't helping.

Dr. García tried to calm Romano down, but all he got were insults and wailing instead. "It's okay Mr. Lovino, this is just let us get the general picture of your health so that w-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Romano screamed, not bothering to look at the doctor, but instead backed away to hide behind Feliciano, who was extremely happy his brother let go of his neck but also trembling from the sight of the needle.

Romano crouched behind his brother, clutching onto the younger Italian's blue t-shirt. "Just get that murderous thing away from me dammit!"

The doctor just put his hands through his short hair, slight frustrated "I'm sorry Lovino, but if you want to go through with this, I have to check if you have hCG in your bloodstream"

Romano frowned further "I don't even know what the hell that is!"

"It shows whether or not you're pregnant"

"Didn't the other tests show you that, Dammit?"

Dr. García pulled out his pen and scribbled down on his clipboard once again. "Yes and No, we must be at least a hundred percent sure"

"B-But-!"

"Ve….Lovi" Feliciano looked back at his brother, hiding behind him. "If ía said it is good, then it's good right? He should be right, he is a really super smart person after all~!"

Romano got up reluctantly and glared at his brother. He muttered underneath his breath "You're no help"

The Italian walked towards the doctor, eyes slit but he was still trembling. "Make it quick alright and I swear if it hurts I am going to-!"

"Alright!" The doctor yelled cheerfully in attempt to cut Romano off before he could even finish what he was going to say "Just get on the bed rest and it will be over in a second."

Romano held out his arm, as Feliciano held the other one, even though Romano argued _"I don't need you to hold my hand dammit! I can do this no problem!"_ But by the looks of things, he couldn't. Romano was clutching Feliciano hands immensely out of anxiety.

"Relax Lovino" Dr. García comforted, seeing as Romano going to kill his brother's hand. "You shouldn't be tense or it will be harder to do"

"Just hurry the fuck up, dammit!" But he did as he was told, but he looked away as the doctor rubbed some alcohol on a spot on his arm.

"This isn't so bad! I don't feel a thin-AAAAAHHHH" Romano screamed…really loud.

He looked down at his arm to see a needle stuck in it.

He was going to cry.

"It's alright Lovino, you are doing well, no need to cry."

"Who is fucking crying alright! Just hurry this damn thing up!" He winced as the doctor pulled out the needle. The doctor smirked, satisfied that things didn't go as bad.

"Alright, come by tomorrow-"

"TOMMOROW?"

"Yes tomorrow Lovino, these tests don't all happen in a day. They need to be analyzed which takes about a day or two."

Romano groaned and flopped back on to the bed rest. Nothing and he meant _nothing_ was working out they way he wanted too.

Feliciano saw his frustration and looked at the doctor "Ve, But what if a lot of really smart people did it at once, that would make it faster right?"

Dr. García chuckled and patted the Italian's hair "I'm sorry, but we will give you a call tomorrow"

Feliciano nodded happily while Romano just groaned and walked out of the room.

"Stupid doctor," He muttered, walking out of the doctor's clinic to his red car. "Why can't I just get it over with, dammit! Why does the world fucking hate me?"

Feliciano rushed beside him, "Ve, its okay Lovi~! Tomorrow will be better, I can feel it!"

Romano opened his car door and said "Shut up will you."

And with that, they both got in and drove back home.

* * *

They were in the waiting room…_yet again._ Just like promised, Romano was called to the clinic early morning. He rushed out of the before Antonio woke up and asked questions. Of course, he had to get Feliciano or then he would be whining for the next who-knows-how-long. And now he was here, waiting…

…Again.

It was like déjà vu all over again, the anxiety, the fear and the same exact boring old magazines that were there. Romano began to look through the same magazine, but just like yesterday, he wasn't paying attention to the words at all.

_What if I was wrong?_ He thought, biting his lower lip. _What if I really am not pregnant? Maybe the results said that I was not pregnant at all and this was all a mistake? Then my life would go back to normal, it would-_

"Vargas, Lovino, Dr. García is waiting for you."

Romano sighed, hoping this would be a lot faster than yesterday. Feliciano got up as well, following his brother to the small room with the same bed rest in the corner. They sat there silent, while they waited for the results.

_Maybe I was wrong, maybe I made a big mistake! Maybe_…

Dr. García came in the room, same clipboard in hand. He scratched the back of his neck, pen in mouth as he stared at the clipboard. He closed the white door and sat on his chair. "Well, Lovino…" He began, placing the clip board on his desk "Looks like you were right…"

'_So much for hoping' _Romano groaned "I told you dammit, all that was for nothing!"

Dr. García now rubbed his chin; it seemed to be a habit whenever he was deep in thought. He muttered "I knew you nations were extraordinaire, but this is phenomenal…"

Both Feliciano and Romano looked up "W-What?" They both said in unison.

"Hmm?" The doctor looked at their astonished faces and let out a small laugh "Did I forget to tell you?"

"Ve… tell us what?" Feliciano said softly.

"Well," he began "In every local clinic, hospital and such in every country, there are one or slightly even more doctors who were hired by the government-"

"Ve! The big guys?"

Dr. García chuckled and cleared his throat "Well, yes, the 'bug guys' hired certain doctors to specialize in you nations. Just incase one were to enter the clinic or hospital anywhere around the world with an illness that regular doctors can not explain."

Romano nodded slightly, that explained why the doctor wasn't too shocked about this in the first place "So…my pregnancy is normal for a nation?"

There he went, rubbing his chin again, thinking. "Actually…no. This is the first case there has ever been a natural male pregnancy."

Romano groaned angrily "Well that's just fucking great isn't it?"

Feliciano nodded, not getting the sarcasm in his brother's voice. "Ve~! It is!"

"You're an idiot."

The doctor sighed, "Alright, one last thing before the abortion"

"There's more?"

The old Spaniard nodded, picking up his clipboard and headed towards the door "Come with me, we must go and perform an ultrasound."

Romano jumped off the bed rest with Feliciano following closely behind. "Ve…What's an ultrasound?"

"Well," The doctor began, thinking of ways to put it simply for Feliciano "It's where a device can help us see the baby"

"But why would want to see it dammit?"

The doctor kept walking, hands in his pockets "I need to see the baby's development so that we can perform the abortion."

"O-oh…" Romano looked down as well; his hand was once again placed on his stomach, a new habit. This time he didn't take it off, he just kept it there, rubbing it in small circles.

"Ve, Romano…." Feliciano whispered, he was fiddling with the string of his white sweater "You don't have to do the abortion…right?"

Romano didn't say anything; he just turned away from his brother keeping his hand on his stomach and kept walking. Feliciano let go of the string and sighed. He then walked silently behind his brother until they reached a white door.

They entered a small room with a bed rest and a large machine. "Alright," the doctor said, turning to it "This is the transducer; it's a simple and quick machine. No side effects and very little risks, so there is nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, that's simple…"

"But," Dr. García stated "You must drink plenty of water"

"What? Why?"

"Since it is an early pregnancy, a full bladder will help improve the view of the uterus, which is the where the major reproduction cycle takes place, by displacing nearby loops of the intestine." He explained, but then he looked at both Romano's and Feliciano's dumbfound faces and rephrased, "It makes it easier to see"

"Oh! Well you could have just said that dammit!"

Romano was soon given plenty of water bottles, he chugged them down one by one. By the sixth bottle, he needed to pee. Which in short meant that he was ready.

"Alright, just get on the bed rest and we could get started."

Romano nodded as the doctor turned on the transducer. Romano rested on the bed rest, lifting up his brown tee showing his entire stomach. Feliciano sat on the chair next him, but he wasn't looking at Romano, he was gazing at the monitor screen that was attached to the machine.

The doctor lifted the scan and placed it on Romano's stomach, a small echoing sound emitting as he moved it slowly around the Italian's stomach. Romano felt immensely uncomfortable under the pressure of the scanner. He shifted slightly only to get a stern look from the doctor.

Romano sighed, it wasn't his fault that this felt weird and the fact that he had to go to the bathroom was not helping. He lifted his gaze up onto the screen. It looked somewhat sketchy; mostly filled with blotches of black and grey. Yet, he could see a small figure, close to unseen, but it was still there, growing.

Dr. García nodded approvingly, rubbing his chin once again with his free hand. He sighed and took the scan off of Romano's stomach, then turning off the machine. "It's there," He said, but Romano of course already knew that. He sat up wordlessly, pulling his shirt back down to his waist.

"It's growing well, a normal pregnancy. Also, because it is still small, the abortion would be quick and simple."

Romano heard Feliciano's breath hitch. "Ve…Can you let the baby live after the abortion?"

The doctor chuckled sadly. He picked up his clipboard from his desk and replied "I'm sorry Feliciano, but the only way the baby would live is if Romano decides to keep it, and based on his circumstance…I don't think he will"

"Ve, But-!"

"I'm sorry Feliciano, but it is not up to me to decide."

Tears pricked the side of his eyes but he nodded silently. He glanced back at his brother, who was still staring blankly at the monitor screen.

"Ve…Lovi?"

At the sound of his name Romano slowly turned his head towards Feliciano. His brother's hands were curled on his chest, a small hopeful look in his eyes.

"I can't keep it Feli"

And yet it only took a second for that look to be crushed.

The doctor sighed, motioning Romano to the next room, which of course happened to be white once again. Upon entering the room, Feliciano was asked to stay out until the abortion was finished.

"Ve! But I want to stay with Fratello!"

"Feliciano, you can not stay, it's the clinic rules. You must stay outside."

The little Italian really wanted to stay. He was ready to retort back but Romano cut him off. "Feliciano!" He snapped "Just leave dammit!" He honestly didn't want to deal, so Feliciano silently walked out of the room leaving the doctor alone with Romano.

"Okay…" He began, "Let us start."

Romano was to sit on a bed rest again; a large thin hospital blanket was placed onto the bare lower parts of his body. His legs were slightly lifted and the doctor inspected his lower regions.

The doctor rubbed his chin, lifting his head out "It seems we would need to do a vacuum aspiration since the pill wont work in your case."

Romano nodded slightly, only half listening. The doctor went on how he would be doing the abortion differently then others, since it _was_ a different case, but Romano didn't care. He didn't listen. He only subconsciously put his hand over his stomach, thinking.

He felt the thin round tube enter, the abortion was about to begin and his problem was about to end.

He suddenly heard screaming, cries of pain.

His eyes widened, wondering of the doctor heard the screams but he was continuing what he was doing before – the abortion.

The screaming didn't stop though, it was getting louder and louder the farther the tube went in. Cries of 'why' and panic were getting higher, but Romano thought he must be hallucinating. He must, but that thought didn't help.

At all.

To Romano's realization, the screams came from a single point – his stomach. He lifted his head slightly and removed is hand to stare at his stomach. He felt the tube coming closer to the point, the screams deafening.

"S-Stop…" he whispered

The cries still continued, calling and pleading for help.

"P-Please…" he said a little louder "S-stop"

Blood curling screams came out as the doctor was about to enter the womb.

This time he yelled "Stop! Get it out! Get it out _now_!"

The doctor stopped and raised his head to see Romano, elbows lifted and his hands were covering his eyes. Tears escaped from his eyes and through his hands as he sobbed "P-please just s-stop it, dammit. Please…"

The doctor nodded and removed the tube quickly before Romano changed his mind. The Italian jumped off the bed, pulled on his pants and ran out of the room.

Feliciano jumped up when he saw Romano running out, crying. Feliciano started to panic, so when the doctor came out of the room, he asked "Ve? What happened?"

Dr. García just scribbled onto his clipboard, a small smile escaping his lips "I think he should tell you himself." Feliciano nodded and ran out the glass doors of the clinic, looking for his brother.

"Ve, Lovi! Where did you go?" He whipped his head around and ran in a random direction. Luck choosing to be on his side, he found him sitting on a bench, hunched over and crying into his hands. Feliciano sighed and sat down beside him without saying a word, waiting for his brother to talk.

Minutes passed by with Romano sobbing until he finally spoke. "I-It was screaming…" He began, shuddering a breath as he continued "It kept on screaming"

"Ve, what was Lovi?"

Romano wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, "The baby…"

Feliciano nodded, he didn't know the baby could talk, so he asked.

"No," Romano said "It can't, but I heard it."

"O-oh…"

Romano gave out a long sigh and continue "So I didn't do the abortion…I-I couldn't, It wouldn't let me and the screaming, it..,it so much fucking pressure and I didn't know what to do. I c-couldn't think, I couldn't have continued…I…I…" Romano began to cry again, desperately trying to wipe the tears but they kept coming back, faster then before.

Although Feliciano was happy the baby wasn't gone, he didn't like seeing his brother cry. He was usually the one crying, not him. Feliciano gave his brother a hug which thankfully, Romano didn't object, he just said "W-what the hell am I supposed to tell Antonio now?"

"Ve…I don't know, but if you'd like, you can stay at my place" He suggested, hoping his brother would say yes. Romano nodded and they both got up, heading towards the car.

"But I better not see that potato bastard there"

Feliciano chuckled "Ve, You mean Ludwig?"

"You know who I mean, and Feli…."

"Hmm?"

"Uh…thanks" he muttered, looking away from his brother who was beaming with happiness.

"Ve~!" He cried of joy, he hugged his brother, but this time Romano tried to get out of it. "L-Let me go dammit!"

Feliciano nodded and they walked towards the car but Romano spoke once again "and one more thing before we go home…"

"Ve?'

"I seriously need to go to the bathroom dammit!" And with that, Romano ran to the closest bathroom he could find, leaving a giggling Feliciano waiting with the car.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Haha…..yea I know, I haven't updated in forever, BUT ATLEAST I DIDN'T KILL THE BABY! And you guys got a seriously LONG(er) chapter than before, so…don't kill me….A lot stuff happened, and I had to RESEARCH about ultrasounds and abortions AND pregnancy testing. It turns out, there's a lot to go with it, and I wanted it to be somewhat like…well, real life, so I went slong with it. At first I wasn't going to do two days of the clinic, but that's how it works so…yeah :I

_Ah well, I am just happy I have gotten it DONE~!_

_ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS PPLES: Okay I thanks to **LolliDictator** for beta-ing this chapter at the moment (THE EDITED ONE WILL BE POSTED SOON! SO SRRY FOR THE MISTAKES) and also thanks to _**_Lumoa_**_ for being like an editor, seriously, if it wasn't for her, chapter 3 wouldn't have been out, SO THANKS!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'M SORRY! I FAIL WITH UPDATES! Ugh, school was being stupid and I had exams and once it was over I was like, HOORAY, until math came. My teacher thinks half of us will fail and outright said that we will. So homework had increased by much and other stuff too. AND WHEN I FINALLY HAVE A BREAK, two things enjoy stopping me, 1) Parents….they enjoy giving me chores_

_2) The occasional __writers block_

_It was only until I came back __from a friend's house that I began writing in my notebook…so I'm just going to shut up and hope you enjoy this!_

_**Disclaimer: I. WISHED. I. OWNED. THIS. But I don't….**_

_

* * *

_

Week Seven Growth and

_**Symptom**__s:_

_Grown to around 13mm_

_Size of large Blueberry_

_Facial Features more prominent_

_Producing own blood_

_**Waist will become thicker**_

_**Possible weight loss/gain**_

_**Faster Heartbeat**_

_**Weakness & Migraines**_

_**Frequent Vomiting**_

_**Cravings**_

* * *

There was a smell, a very _strange_ smell.

Romano's head popped out from underneath the covers to get a whiff of the scent that was filling up his – well his _and_ Feliciano's room. It has been about a week since Feliciano offered Romano to stay with him. Of course, Feliciano meant for him to stay for a day but a day turned in to a week and probably would stretch on even more after that. The younger Italian was happy nonetheless. He got to spend more time with Romano and the baby. Plus, if Feliciano would stop asking so many questions, Romano didn't mind it all that much either. He was able to keep some distance away from Antonio anyway.

Even though, the Spaniard kept calling everyday, almost every hour to talk to Romano. Romano knew Antonio wasn't all that stupid, he knew that Antonio would figure out something was wrong. Besides, by the way the Spanish nation talked on the phone, it seemed that he was starting to catch on. It worried Romano a bit.

No, actually it worried him a lot.

The more Antonio starts to notice the Italian distancing away from him, the more the Spaniard will think that Romano wants to end things with him. But Romano kept hoping Antonio would stay clueless a lot longer. Besides, he only has around…7 months left?

…Romano was screwed.

He just sighed and got up from his bed groggily, rubbing his tired eyes from an hour night sleep. He took a deep breath until he could actually taste the scent that lingered in the room. The smell was obviously getting stronger, probably something was cooking. Maybe it was Feliciano making breakfast again. Although, the more Romano smelt the air, the less it smelled like Feliciano's cooking.

Heck, it didn't even smell like Italian cuisine!

Still, his mouth watered.

_Stupid_ cravings.

If Romano had a choice he probably would have slept some more, getting the sleep he desperately wanted. But since he didn't, he got up and decided to give in to his cravings quickly before he got even hungrier.

His appetite nowadays worsened. Most of the time he would eat like there was no tomorrow, and the very few times he would avoid it like the plague. Either way, it pissed Romano off. The baby was just trying to mess with him.

He grabbed a long shirt and a pair of boxers, not bothering to put on any pants. The Italian ran down the stairs to the kitchen, following the smell he so strongly craved. He licked his lips when he reached the kitchen doorway. He was finally ready to have whatever was being made in the kitchen until he saw something that shouldn't be there.

No…make that _someone._

Over the stove was his brother talking happily as he was preparing the plates. But that wasn't the problem, no; it was the certain blonde that his brother was talking to.

"Ve~! _Buongiorno_ Lovino!" Feliciano chirped as he finally noticed the older Italian standing at the doorway. Romano decided not to reply, instead burning holes onto the Germans' back.

Ludwig turned around, noticing the glares he was receiving from Romano. It was nothing unusual, more like a routine whenever they met face to face, or even at a distance actually. "_Guten Morgen_ Lovino."

"Don't _Guten Morgen_ me you stupid potato bastard! What the hell are you doing here?"

Ludwig sighed and turned back to the stove. He knew better than to fight back since all the older Italian would end up doing is yelling out nonsense. So Romano just fumed, seemingly forgetting why he came here in the first place. That is until the smell hit him once again.

His stomach growled as Romano tried to peer over the food Ludwig was cooking.

Romano froze.

He couldn't be.

He couldn't…no, wouldn't, believe it!

'_I can't…I can't be craving THAT!'_

"Ve…Something wrong Lovino?"

"E-Eh? N-Nothing dammit!"

Feliciano just shrugged as he turned back to Ludwig. Ludwig just nodded constantly, pretending to listen as the younger Italian spoke a mile a minute.

Romano began to feel himself salivate. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but the more he tried, the stronger the hunger grew. He cursed underneath his breath, pictures of sausages, pork and chicken clouded his mind. His mouth continued to drool as he frantically shook his head.

He wondered why of all things, it had to be German food. Romano scowled, if his baby ended up liking German food, he would kill the Potato Bastard. Romano nodded to himself, '_I swear it's all his fault_!'

Romano's stomach rumbled. He had to eat some, but he would never admit it._ Ever_. But he was craving for those sausages desperately. Why was it so strong?

The growling continued as Romano just decided to give in and find some way to eat it without Ludwig seeing him. Seriously, just because he was admitting defeat, it didn't mean he was doing it in front of the German! It would severe his pride. So Romano did the only thing that came to his mind. "Feliciano!"

The younger Italian stopped mid chat and glanced at his brother. "Ve…What's wrong Romano?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said through his teeth, the temptations were starting to kill him. He needed to eat the sausages badly.

Feliciano, not sensing his brother's urgency, complained "Ve, But I wanted to tell Ludwig about the ti-"

"_Now_ Dammit!"

Feliciano squeaked and ran to his brother side. Romano, taking no hesitation, dragged Feliciano by the arm and in to the living room, away from Ludwig.

Feliciano whimpered.

"Ve! I swear I didn't tell Ludwig anything! He just wanted to come over for training today! But I thought I should make you breakfast! I didn't tell him a thing! I promise! Ve! Please don't kill me! I-"

"Feli!" Romano yelled as quietly as he could in hopes that Ludwig wouldn't enter. "Shut up and listen for a second! I need you to do something for me"

"Ve…?"

Romano sighed and ran his hand through his auburn hair. "I need….I-I need you to…"

"Ve…What is it Fratello? You want some pasta?"

Romano's eyebrow twitched, "No, dammit! …I need …I-I…Ugh! God Damn it! I need you to sneak me some fucking wursts!"

Feliciano blinked. "Ve….? You...you want to eat wurst?"

Before Romano could even open his mouth to reply, Feliciano's squeal beat him to it. "VE~! Ludwig would be so happy! I've got to tell him! Maybe he could make more if you really liked it! Ludwig~? Ludwig~!"

Feliciano ran back into the kitchen. Romano stood there stunned for about a second until he realized what was going to happen. He dashed after the younger Italian to the kitchen before Feliciano said anything to the German.

"Feli-!"

But it was already too late.

When he entered the kitchen for the second time, Feliciano was smiling happily next to Ludwig who was giving him a look of disbelief. Romano cursed to himself; this was what he gets for asking Feliciano _anything_.

The older Italian just straightened himself up to hide his embarrassment. Although, he could tell his redden face was already giving it away.

"Uh…Romano…" Ludwig started, awkwardly scratching his neck. He honestly didn't know whether Feliciano was telling the truth or was just saying some joke because he definitely wasn't used to this. No, usually the grumpy Italian would mock his food, refusing to even take a bite! What the heck made him changed his mind?

"_I'll never understand Italians…"_

"W-What the fuck are you looking at, dammit?"

Ludwig cleared his throat and stuck out a plate of wurst for the older Italian. Romano could only stare. His was mouth yearning for the food that was in front of him. It was tempting. Alluring. He needed it _now._

"Er…did you want some Romano?"

Of course he wanted some, more like he wanted all of it. But what was he to do now? There was a full plate of wursts being given to him! Was he to severe his dignity and eat it or do the opposite?

Romano was fighting a losing battle. He frowned and mustered up what ever pride he felt in him "Che-! I'll just try it to save you the trouble, alright? Don't think I'm doing this because I want to, damn it!"

Ludwig nodded while Feliciano chirped happily beside him. "Ve~! I told you Fretello wanted some~!"

"S-Shut up! I never said that damn it!"

Feliciano giggled and placed the plates on to the table "Ve, Sure you did~! You told m-"

"I said Shut up! Damn it!"

Feliciano just smiled and did what he was told. He sat down beside Ludwig, beaming with happiness as he scooped up plate full of spaghetti. Romano on the other hand, reached out for the wurst…slowly.

_It's okay…It's not going to kill you…Just one stupid bite and the damn craving will be over!_

The older Italian gulped as he placed the meat on to his lips. Forcefully yet willingly, he pushed it inside, gradually chewing it.

That was when he blinked out of shock.

It…it actually tasted _good!_

Of course, Romano knew it was the baby talking. It had to be! Never in his life would he admit – not even to himself – that German food of all things actually had taste.

But how he wanted another one! The taste still lingered on his tongue and it desired for more. He'll just take another, just a little bit in order to not raise suspicion. He glanced over to his brother and Ludwig who were in front of him on the table. Feliciano once again was chatting nonstop to Ludwig.

Romano smirked to himself, they seemed distracted enough. He quickly reached for some wurst, filling up his plate with the meat he dreadfully wanted. His mouth was longing for more as he stuffed his face again.

Romano, to engrossed by the food, failed to notice the other two nations staring. He was just concerned with finishing his plate so he could get thirds.

"Ve…Lovi…"

The older Italian looked up from his plate. Two pairs of eyes were wide with slight shock (more from Ludwig) from what they were seeing. Romano dropped the piece of wurst that was dangling from his mouth, all his remaining pride vanished.

"I-Uh…I-"

Romano couldn't come up with words. The look Ludwig was giving him was of bewilderment, but of course, who could blame him. The Italian was always mocking the German's food. Ludwig never thought he'd live to see the day when Romano would actually eat his food, and since Ludwig was a nation and nations couldn't die, seeing Romano eat wurst was basically seeing the impossible.

Feliciano burst into giggles, dropping his fork back on to his plate.

"S-Shut up Idiot! Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Ve! You look funny fratello~!"

Romano sputtered out curses and threats. Stupid little brother, stupid food, stupid cravings, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

Feliciano clapped his hands together, ignoring the menacing aura coming from his brother. "Ve, does this mean the baby will like Ludwig's food too?"

Romano stopped cursing and felt his mouth drop. He looked to Ludwig, hoping, no, _praying_ that he would let this comment pass. But of course, luck was never on his side.

"…Baby? What does a baby hav-"

"N-Nothing, Damn it! Feliciano is just being an idiot!"

"Ve! No, I was just wonder-"

"I said shut up Feli or I swear to God I will-"

The phone's ringing cut Romano before he could finish his threat. He grumpily got up from the table and picked up the phone.

"What!"

"Lovi~! _Te echo de menos!_ How are you?"

Romano felt his heart drop from the cheerful voice on the other line. He sighed and answered. "I'm fine stupid Spagna, what do you want?"

"Oh Romano, _el mismo de siempre ~!_" The Italian heard soft chuckling until Antonio spoke once again "I just wanted to talk to you! I missed you!"

Romano cursed to himself; the guilt was slowly beginning to rise. "O-Oh…well, you talked me like every single day! How the fuck can you miss me?"

"Because…I haven't seen you in so long Lovi, I miss you now that you're gone…"

Direct hit.

The guilt had risen and had burst off through out his body. He sucked in some breath and hid the guilt that would show through his voice. "I-it's not my fault! I told you there's something that needs fixing here in Italy! I'll be back soon, so don't be such a fucking sap"

"Language Lovi! And I know, but I want you to come home faster!"

"I told you, it's not my fault!"

He heard Antonio sigh. Romano couldn't help do the same. How long was he supposed to keep lying to him? He still had a long way to go...

His thoughts were cut off by Antonio's voice again, yet this time, it wasn't as cheerful. "What's happening in Italy that's making you stay there so long, Lovi? Is it serious?"

"N-No…it just takes a while that's it, damn it. Nothing to worry your ass over."

"But maybe I can help y-"

"N-N-No! It's fine! I can take of myself, dammit! Besides, I can deal with it on my own."

"Oh…but please hurry; I want you to come home…"

Romano bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet. What was he to say to that?

"I know…you told me that already stupid Spagna…and I do t-" A beeping sound came from the phone, stopping the older Italian from saying anymore. He sighed, _'Someone else is calling…"_

"Dammit…Spagna, I got to go, some one is on the other line, alright? Later."

"Alright… _Te amo_"

Romano felt his lips quirk up a bit, despite the guilt. "_Ti amo troppo, bastardo…" _He murmured after ending the call with Antonio. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and answered the other line.

"Ciao?"

A friendly female voice, mostly likely the secretary, responded "Is this Lovino Vargas?"

"Yes…"

"Dr. García wishes to remind you about your appointment today." She said with the same chirpy voice as usual.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Tell him I'll be there."

There was a small goodbye before she hung up. Romano rubbed the back of his neck and placed the phone back into its charge. "Feli!"

Feliciano turned his head to face his brother, mouth full of his spaghetti. "Ve…yes?"

"Hurry up, we gotta' go."

The younger Italian nodded vigorously, swallowing his spaghetti forcefully down his throat. He did the same with the rest of his food, slurping down all of his noodles. Ludwig felt his eye twitch. How could the Italian stand to eat so messily?

The German reached over for a napkin and began to wipe the sauce of Feliciano's face. "Feliciano! Watch how you're eating!"

Feliciano smiled even more brightly "Ve, It's okay! As long as Ludwig's around I don't have to worry."

Ludwig felt a blush rising to his face. He awkwardly continued to wipe the Italian's face, ignoring the little 'Ve-ing' sounds coming from the happy Italian.

Romano felt like puking at the scene. It was wrong, period. He glared at the German hoping that it might have some effect, of course it didn't.

He just grabbed the closest thing he could find and threw it at Ludwig. "Don't touch my brother you stupid potato bastard!"

"Ve! Don't be mean to Ludwig!"

Romano just huffed and ran to his bedroom to put on a pair of pants.

He opened his closet door, grabbing one of his pair of jeans. He hastily put them on, wanting to get downstairs before the German would do anything to his innocent little brother.

Romano jumped up to pull up his jeans. All he had left was the button and he was good to go. With a great deal of effort, he tugged for both ends to meet. He pouted, the button didn't reach. He could have sworn that he worn this pair last week and they fit just fine!

The Italian just sucked in some breath, making his stomach contract. With some more effort, he was finally able to fasten the button – much to his regret.

He couldn't breathe! He hastily undid his jeans and threw them off. He sighed and rubbed his stomach (a recent habit he unconsciously developed, mind you) only to have his eyes widen.

Romano looked down, slowly rising up his white tee. There was a tiny bump in his lower abdomen, a bump that should _not_ be there.

"_No, no, no, no, no, NO! God Dammit, I can't start showing now? Isn't it too early?"_

He tugged his top back down, not wanting to look at his little 'bump'. He grabbed a black pair of gyms shorts and jogged down the stairs. He saw his younger brother standing out in the front doorway with Ludwig. He didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't like the sight of it. He marched over to the pair, grabbing Feliciano by the arm and dragging him away from Ludwig.

"Ve! Wait! I was going to ask Ludwig something!"

Romano seethed and turned back to the German. "Lock the door and don't you fucking dare to come back you Potato Bastard!"

Ludwig just stood out of the porch and sighed. The Italian was going to kill him one day, he just knew it. "Wait…" Ludwig smacked his palm to his forehead and yelled out to Feliciano as he was getting into the car.

"Feliciano! You better come back for training today!"

The younger Italian just stuck out his hand through the car window, excitingly waving to Ludwig. "_Arrivederci_ Ludwig~!"

The tomato red car drove off onto the streets with Romano's insane driving speed. Ludwig just sighed and locked the door for the Italians.

"That idiot…I guess we'll just double it up tomorrow then…"

* * *

Antonio gulped down another glass of wine. It tasted good, really good. Antonio thought it was probably expensive too, but of course it was the type of wine one would expect Francis to get anyway.

"I miss him Franny! He's been gone for more than a week!"

Francis sighed calmly, flipping his golden locks of his shoulder. "_Mon ami_, did he not say that he was busy with work? He shall be back soon."

Antonio pouted, still not entirely convinced. He wanted to see Romano! What was happening in Italy that was making him stay so long anyway?

Gilbert just chugged down a glass of German beer. "I don't get why you're so upset anyway! You should be happy that brat is going to be out of your hair for a while!"

"Hey, Lovi is not a brat! He's just…just-"

"Pissy, violent, angry and so not awesome? Am I missing something?"

Francis chuckled while Antonio glared "I was going to say expressive!"

"The kid bit me! Multiple times! Not mention all the times he tried to kill me! How the fuck can that be expressive?"

Francis took a sip of his wine as he watched his two friends bicker. "Ah Gil, you still don't understand the feelings of _l'amour_."

Gilbert raised a thin brow "_L'amour?_ That's love right? Why would I want to learn something so unawesome?"

Antonio giggled, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "But Love_ is_ awesome Gilly! It can make you feel so refreshed and happy and-"

"Tonio, you sound like a fucking sap!"

"But it's true!"

The Prussian shook his head, grabbing himself another beer off the table. He sat back onto the armchair and gulped down most of the alcoholic drink. "You're talking like a love sick chick, you know that?"

Francis smiled, "That he is, that he is…"

"Huh? Seriously? Who's the chic? She hot?"

Antonio pursed his lips from thought. It would be okay to tell Gilbert, right? He was sure Romano didn't mind! Besides, Gilbert was one of his best friends, and best friends told each other anything! But still, he did promise not to tell anyone, even if Francis knew. But what is said in his living room should stay in his living room! But still…

Antonio felt his cheeks starting to flush from the alcohol. He giggled and decided that Romano wouldn't care if the Prussian knew. "Not really a chic," He said musingly, "But still he's still hot though! Very hot!"

The Prussian's normally pale cheeks began to do the same. "It's a dude? Holy shit! Who is it?"

Francis smirked and scooted closer to Antonio. "Oh Gilbert, not even you could be so dense!"

Gilbert frowned. "How the heck am I dense? I'm too awesome for that! Just tell me who the dude is!"

Antonio laughed drunkenly. "It's my little Lovi~!"

Gilbert tore the bottle from his lips, laughing out hysterically "Him? The guy who's always on PMS?" He paused for a second and laughed out loud again. "Dude, I guess I should have expected that!"

"Told you." Francis stated, noticing that Antonio was drunk. He moved his hand dangerously close to the Spaniard's rear. Drunk or not, Francis knew that Antonio wouldn't have noticed him groping him. It was one of the advantages of having a very, _very_ dense friend.

"Have you tried anything yet?" Gilbert slurred, leaning his head to the side. "Or did he just try to kill you first?"

Still not noticing Francis's hand, Antonio put on a wide grin. "We're already dating!" He cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, spilling some of his wine onto Francis.

Francis shrieked, pulling is hands away and inspected his ruin shirt. "Mon Dieu! Antonio, this will stain!"

Gilbert burst out in hysterics from Francis's scream. "Oh my God! That was so awesomely funny! Francis you sounded like a girl!"

Antonio smiled apologetically, eyes half lidded. "Sorry Franny…" He mumbled, putting the glass on his lips. He downed the rest of the sparkling red wine and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "I'm just so happy!"

Francis just huffed, grabbing a wet towel and dabbed on his shirt.

Gilbert heaved a large breath from laughing. "Hey…Tonio?"

"Hm?"

"Have you two done it yet?"

This peeked Francis's interest. Giving up on his stained shirt he put on a sly grin. Both waited for the Spaniard to answer, though Antonio just looked at Gilbert confused.

"It? Done what, Gilly?"

"Ha? How could you not know what it is Tonio? You can't be that stupid!"

Antonio pouted, "I'm not stupid!"

"He means sex, Antonio. Have you got that adorable little Italian to bed yet?" Francis said, licking his lips.

"Francis, stop being a creep!"

Antonio sighed happily, head leaning from side to side. "Maybe…" He replied playfully.

Gilbert snickered, punching Antonio's arm lamely "I can't believe you got laid with him! How the hell did you seduce the brat?"

Antonio shrugged, a drunk but dreamy look on his face. Francis just sighed and leaned on his palm "I think Romano is more…sexual then we thought~"

Antonio glared at Francis. "You're not gonna' do anything to him, right Franny?"

Francis was about to comment back but with the death look coming from Antonio, he decided against it. An angry Spain was scary; he did not want to experience an angry drunk Spain.

Antonio nodded and his face went back to normal. He sighed, pouring himself another glass. "I just wish he would tell me what's wrong in Italy!"

Gilbert scrunched his brows as if thinking "West went to Feli's this morning. Why don't you just go visit him?"

"But he said I couldn't come!" Antonio whined "He said he wanted to deal with it himself…"

"You're so whipped"

Francis couldn't help but agree with the Prussian. "If Ludwig went just to visit, then there shouldn't be a major problem in Italy."

"B-But why would Romano say there is?"

"Probably wants be away from you for a while…" Gilbert said bluntly but he trailed off with the crushed look Antonio was giving him. He mentally kicked himself, so _not_ awesome!

"H-He does?" Antonio felt his heart shatter at the thought. Was his Lovi mad at him? Is that why he was avoiding him? What did he do wrong!

Francis hit Gilbert at the back of his head. The Prussian angrily rubbed his head glaring at the blonde.

"Tonio…" Gilbert started a frown on his face as he tried to think of something to say. A grin broke out on his face as he happily yelled, "I know! And don't worry; this plan is coming from the awesome me so you know it's good!"

Francis raised a brow in question, he didn't know if he should allow the albino spit out random ideas, especially if he was drunk. Still, he let him continue.

"Make him jealous! Date someone else and let him know how unawesome it feels to be ditched!" He said smugly, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

Antonio made a face. "I don't think I want to do that…"

"Don't." Francis interjected "Trust me, _mon ami_. I've tried to do that with two girls to get them to sleep with me. It did not go as planned." He shuddered at the memory.

There was a huff from Gilbert, who just finished his bottle of beer. "Sounded awesome to me…" He muttered.

"You know what you should do though," Francis advised, putting his arm around his drunken friend, "Try to spend more time with him. That is how _l'amour_ blooms! And if there is something wrong with him, you help him fix it!"

Antonio nodded in understanding, "I think I get it…" He smiled, "Thanks Franny! I have an idea!"

Francis smiled "_De rien_, _Cher_ Anotinio! And we shall drink…well drink more to that!"

The trio raised their glasses and downed their drinks. "Hey Francis…" Gilbert began, a smirk on his lips.

"_Oui?_"

"Do you always put your hands in someone's pants when giving them advice?"

Francis smirked back "Usually."

* * *

Romano ran through the doors of the clinic to once again be surrounded by white _everything_. White walls, white floors, white doors, white everywhere! _'They seriously need a new paint job'_

He went up to the secretary, was given the room and left. It was becoming more and more like a routine now. Romano was asked to visit the clinic at least once every two weeks. Apparently, being the first male (and nation) to have a natural male pregnancy needed to have _extra_ precaution.

Romano just sighed as the two Italians waited for the doctor to enter. "I swear," Romano started "Why the hell does he make us come in a hurry if he is going to take so damn long?"

Feliciano shrugged, busy playing with the toys that were put out for him. The older Italian leaned back against the bed rest. He hated waiting; it wasn't that hard to understand. He hated staying around more than he had to, especially if it was for nothing. He was impatient, period.

The doctor finally entered a minute later to a very grumpy Italian.

"What took you so long, dammit?"

"_Hola_ to you to Lovino." Dr. García frankly said. "I had to get your files before I came to you, no need to be angry."

Romano groaned. "Whatever, lets just get started, dammit!"

After a couple of waist measurements and weighing were done, the doctor wrote on his clip board. He nodded approvingly. "Alright, the rest will be very quick. I just need to talk to you about certain things."

"What certain things…?"

"Well," Dr. García said "I'm sure you noticed it as well, Lovino."

"Just tell me what the fuck you're talking about, dammit!" Romano crossed his arms angrily. He just wanted to go home!

Dr. García cleared his throat. "Well, I meant the thickening of your waistline…and not to mention you might have noticed a little pooch in your lower abdomen."

Romano turned his head to the side from discomfiture. "Yeah, I noticed. Can't wear my fucking jeans anymore dammit…" He mumbled.

"Ve! Is your tummy going to be huge now?" Feliciano exclaimed, losing interest in the toys. "Because you would look so funny fratello!"

Romano glared while Dr. García chuckled. "No, not yet Feliciano, it's only going to be a small bump for a while."

"Aww…"

"What the fuck are you 'awing' for? Do you want me to get fat, dammit?"

Feliciano just smiled, it irked Romano.

"Lovino, you will not be fat, you will be pregnant," Dr. García stated, "There's a difference."

Romano rolled his eyes, clearly not convinced. "Che-! I gain weight either way!" Romano paused. How would he look like if he was pregnant? He tried to conjure an image but immediately flushed at the thought. This was just plain wrong, what kind of guy imagines himself pregnant?

'_It's going to be so embarrassing dammit!"_

Dr. García sat at his desk, scribbling down on his clipboard once again. "I recommend you start looking for maternity clothes." He explained "Though it's not showing a lot, some of your clothes will feel uncomfortable for you to wear."

Romano nodded and Feliciano cheered. "Ve! Shopping!"

"Feliciano would you shut up!"

Dr. García, having grown used to the two bickering, continued. "I also presume that you noticed sudden cravings, I need you to know that your taste preference may change dramatically."

"Meaning…?"

"It means that things you normally hate might be something you crave for." He ended, smiling at the older Italian.

'_That explains it…'_ Romano thought, remembering the morning's experience. "Please say it's going to end!"

Dr. García sighed, "Unfortunately, no, bu-"

"God Damn it!"

"But," The doctor continued "The cravings change during different trimesters. Though, you do need to be careful."

Romano raised a brow. "Careful?" Just how many precautions did he have to know? He suddenly felt pity for all the pregnant women in the world.

"Yes, as in, no over indulging, it can make you gain a lot of weight. And here's a list," He ripped out a piece of paper from his note pad and handed it over to Romano. "It tells you what you can not eat, such as raw fish. Eat it and you harm the infant, am I clear?"

Romano scowled at the doctor. He wasn't dumb; he could follow doctor's orders. He skimmed over the list; there were a lot of things he couldn't eat. Sushi, shellfish, raw fish, raw eggs and the list goes on. "Dammit…" He cursed under his breath.

Feliciano peered over the list as well. "Ve…whoa, that's a lot of food Lovi! Don't worry, I promise I won't make them!"

Romano scoffed. "You better not dammit!"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve, don't worry, I want it to be a healthy baby too!" He said happily, glancing at Romano's stomach. To which Romano replied to with a _'humph'_, protectively crossing his arms over it. He couldn't really feel his bump all that much, but he knew it was there, still growing.

"Wait," said Romano, now skimming the list frantically, "I'm allowed to have tomatoes right!"

"Tomatoes?"

"Just answer the question, dammit!"

Dr. García chortled amused, much to the annoyance of the older Italian. "Tomatoes are alright, as long as they are not rotten."

Romano rolled his eyes, "I know that dammit! Why the hell would I eat a rotten tomato in the first place?"

Still, the doctor laughed. He ended by clearing his throat once again, picking up his clip board and reading whatever information was on it. "I should mention that most of your symptoms are caused by a great increase in your hormones."

"Aw, C'mon!" He whined, rubbing the sides of his heads. So not only will he be binging, he is also going to be horny? The things he does for the child…

"It's not too bad, but it will lead to mood swings soon, in about a week or two I suppose." Dr. García clarified, rubbing his chin at thought. "Either way, I want you to take it easy from now on."

"I know, dammit! You told me that how many fucking times?"

"I'm serious Lovino. You are still prone to miscarriages and not only that, in the next few weeks you will be undergoing a lot more stress and changes."

Romano nodded irritably, jumping off the bed rest. "Yeah I know dammit! Are we done?"

"I supposed we are, but remember my warnings." He said sternly, giving the older Italian a strict look through his glasses. Romano scoffed, he wasn't stupid. He knew how to take of himself with out the doctor repeating things over and over!

"Ve! Don't worry Mister Doctor! I'll make sure he remembers!" Feliciano said confidently. Romano gave out a laugh sarcastically, dragging his brother by the collar.

"You'll probably be the one to forget you retard!"

"Ve! I promise I won't!"

"Yeah, Yeah," He said, yanking the car door open "Just get in the car!"

Feliciano jumped in, buckling his seat belt as Romano did the same. "Ve, Lovi?"

"Yeah?"

"Ve, Can I drive this time?" Feliciano asked with slight hope escaping out of his voice.

Romano just turned on the ignition and pulled the car out of parking, "With the way you drive, I literally might end up having a miscarriage. And didn't you say you weren't going to let that happen?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Exactly, so just shut up and let me drive, dammit!"

Feliciano sighed and closed his eyes as Romano drove out of the parking lot and on to the streets.

* * *

Romano had so far showered, eaten and watched television. He was now extremely bored. Yet the only two things he wanted to do was eat and sleep. He didn't know which one he wanted to do more. Probably sleep since he wasn't allowed to 'overindulge'.

But still, he was honestly too lazy to head to the bedroom. Heaving a sigh, Romano just decided to sleep on the couch. It was already evening, and night was soon to come. He'll just get some extra hours before the morning sickness kicks in again.

He laid back, shifting into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, his hand gently rubbing his stomach in small circles. Sleep was about to over come him until…

…the doorbell rang.

Cursing he tried to ignore it. Shutting his eyes with extra force, he tried going back to sleep. Although, the person at the door wouldn't stop ringing!

Since Feliciano was still in the shower and the person at the door didn't seem like he was going to leave, Romano grudgingly got up, murmuring threats against the bastard at the door. He was still too tired to even open his eyes! Still, Romano found his way to the front door, grabbing the knob.

"What the fuck do you wa-"

"Hey Lovi…:"

"A-Antonio…?"

**

* * *

**

Translations:

Some of them are fairly obvious_…(Okay, please if you'd rather have me put the translations beside the actual word/sentence like I did in the previous chapter, please tell me, if you're fine with this, then I'll leave it here, because I honestly can't decide. There are advantages and disadvantages to both….)_

_-__Buongiorno__** (Italian):**_Good Morning

_-Guten Morgen __**(German):**_Good Morning

_-Te echo de menos __**(Spanish):**_I miss you

_-El mismo de siempre __**(Spanish):**_The same as always

_Te amo_ _**(Spanish) **_: I love you

_-__ Ti amo troppo, bastardo __**(Italian): **_I love you too, you bastard

- _Arrivederci __**(Italian)**__: _Goodbye

- _De rien__** (French):**_ You're Welcome

_A/N: YAAAAAAY A CLIFF HANGER /shot/_

_Yeah, so I managed to finish this chapter, and I already am working on the next (but I'm a little bit more focused on my other story's chapter) so you guys might get a quicker update~ _

_I am actually pretty excited cuz I went ahead and researched the next weeks of pregnancy and it is completely falling into place for what I have planned~_

_And Gilbert is too hard to WRITE. I haven't grasped his personality in writing yet, so sorry if it sucked…bad D:_

_REVIEW PLS~_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: AN UPDATE? YES! IT'S AN UPDATE!

*_**rocks thrown at author**_* GAH! IM SORRY! D:

Yeah I know, it's been like forever since I have updated. RL has been busy, not just from school but everything else. Performances, club meetings/rehearsals, Student council meetings, volunteering, friends and who knows what else I have been doing to make my life as hectic as possible! Heck, I sometimes don't even have time for friends, SO I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! DX!

...And this is why kids, don't put too much responsibility on yourself when you already have WAY too much stuff going on because in the end, rocks will be thrown at you. /shot/

**Disclaimer: I do not own. So do not sue**

WARNING: Sorry if the languages used are used incorrectly. I'm using Google translate. Also, please be aware that you are in for a heck of a lot of confusion by our dear little Spaniard, Antonio. Oh and if there are any "WTF" moments (caused by Lovi :D) then, ENDURE IT. PLUS I'M SORRY IF THERE IS ANY OCC MOMENTS. Kk, thanks and ENJOY :P

* * *

_**Week 7-9 Growth and Symptoms**_

_Nearly an Inch Long_

_Weighs About an Ounce_

_Size of a Grape_

_Looks Almost Completely Human_

_Eyelids Completely Formed_

_Webbed Fingers and Toes_

_All Organs Accounted For_

_Fatigue_

_Thicker Waist_

_Frequent Washroom Use_

_Morning Sickness/Nausea_

_Dizziness_

_Mood Swings_

* * *

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The sudden quietness was awkward enough for even him to notice. In front of him was Romano blinking, trying to come up with words, _any_ words to say but the words didn't seem to form. Thankfully, Antonio first broke away the quietness, "I came to surprise you Lovi," He said, trying to chuckle away the silence. "So…_Surprise_!"

Romano felt an eye twitch, all the shock from his face had completely vanished. "D-Dammit, Antonio! What do you want!"

"I wanted to visit." He replied pouting.

Romano groaned, tempted to slam the door to the Spaniard's face just to get this over with. "What did I tell you about being busy, you idiot?"

"But Ludwig came over for Feli this morning! Gilly told me about it!" He whined. "I wanted to do the same for you!"

The Italian mentally cursed. Stupid Potato bastards! They are always seeking out trouble for him, he just knew it! He was going to have to get them back later. "So wha-"

"Antonio~!"

The happy squeal made Romano look over his shoulder to see his brother running down the stairs with only a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck. Feliciano jumped over the last two bottom steps and dashed over to hug the Spaniard who was still standing out in the doorway.

"Aw, Feli~" Antonio cooed, patting the younger Italians reddish brown hair. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Romano grimaced at Antonio and Feliciano hugging. He wasn't jealous; of course not…it was just the stupid baby hormones starting to act up…yeah. "Feli!" He yelled "Get back inside before you get a cold, dammit!"

The younger Italian stuck out his lower lip, still latched onto Antonio. "Ve…then why don't you come inside Antonio?"

He felt his mouth go agape. He now really wanted to smack Feliciano, _hard_, especially when he saw Antonio nodding vigorously in agreement. Was he that much of an idiot? How could he let Antonio of all people into his house? Honestly! He just _couldn't_ be that stupid!

He glared at his brother as Feliciano lead the Spaniard inside. He slammed the front door, grumbling. "Fine then dammit! But don't you dare stay too long, we're busy dammit!"

"O-Okay…" Antonio said, nodding while he sat on the yellow couch in the living room. Feliciano excused himself and ran back up the stairs to find a shirt, leaving the two of them alone.

Romano sat down on the other couch awkwardly. There was the uncomfortable silence once again. He fidgeted and cleared his throat, waiting for the quietness to end somehow. It wasn't his fault that the stupid Spaniard decided to randomly come over! He didn't even know what to say to him after everything that he's been through (and still is) behind his back!

Romano thought, maybe it_ was_ a good time to tell Antonio. Antonio was going to be the father after all, he probably had to know. Though, Romano grimaced at the thought, he needed to stick to his plan. Finish the pregnancy and send the baby to an orphanage, all without Antonio finding out. Plain and simple…well sort of. Either way, he didn't want to burden him, it was already hard for Romano to go through this, why would he want to put the same burden on Antonio as well? Besides, it was bad enough that he thought of himself as a freak, he didn't want anyone, especially Antonio, to think the same.

On the other couch, Antonio wasn't fairing to well either. He wanted to surprise the Italian, stay over while trying to figure out what was wrong with him or the country Italy itself as Romano kept on telling him, and happily makeup. But so far, Antonio could tell his plan was beginning to crumble as he felt the tension around the two of them. He didn't even know why! It just happened!

He tapped his foot nervously on the wooden floor, pursing his lips. He took a glance at Romano, who was sitting cross-legged, hugging a pillow to his chest.

He took a deep breath, "So Lovi," He started, in hopes of driving the awkward silence away. "How have you been?"

"Fine…" Came a harsh mumble. Antonio waited for more, but by the looks of it, he wasn't getting it. He continued.

"Ah, that's great Lovi! I've been doing well too! Except, I would have been better if I got to see you more!" He smiled, still hoping for a reaction.

Romano just shrugged, "I told you I was busy."

Antonio nodded slowly as if he understood. "Yeah…" He said, "Being a nation sure keeps us busy, huh Lovi?"

He got another shrug from the Italian, letting the silence come back.

Antonio frowned, why wasn't Romano saying anything? Was he tired? Sick? Just what was wrong? Surely nothing too serious was happening in Italy! When Romano left to stay with Feliciano, Antonio made sure to constantly watch the news in case something occurred, but nothing but the usual was happening. Nothing at all. So what was wrong and mainly, why was Romano not telling him?

"Lovi….is there something the matter…?"

Romano flinched a bit from the sudden question. He tightened the pillow closer to his chest, answering. "N-No dammit! I'm just tired!" Which technically wasn't a lie. He was getting more and more exhausted as the days went by, stress and worry were always tailing behind him, making it harder for Romano. Let alone the morning sickness made him lose some or most of his sleep. So it was extremely obvious that Romano was tired and he probably looked like it too.

"Are you sure? Because if you want to tal-"

"I'm going to sleep!" He said, cutting Antonio off before he could continue further. He stood up, dropping the pillow back onto the couch. "_Buonatte_…"

"_Buena noches_…" Antonio mumbled, watching the Italian trudge his way up the stairs with his head down. Feliciano, now with a blue shirt on, passed by Romano on the staircase. He saw his brother rush into his room and hastily closing the bedroom door behind him. The younger Italian turned his head to see Antonio in the living room who, even to Feliciano, looked horribly let down.

"Ve…? What's wrong with Lovi?"

Antonio looked up to see Feliciano entering the living room giving him a confused look.

Antonio just smiled wryly, scratching his cheek with his finger. "_Nada_…he was just tired I guess."

Feliciano pouted, but when an idea came to him, a happy grin broke out onto his face. "Hmm…Ve…Antonio? Do you want to sleepover?"

Head jerked up, he stared at Feliciano surprisingly. "I-I can? But what about your problem in Italy?"

"Ve…? Problem in Italy? Wha-Oh!" He then giggled softly to himself; Romano would have brutally murdered him if he accidently slipped up. But then again, Romano was probably going to kill him for what he was going to do next anyway.

"Ve, Don't worry! We can fix it! So…you can sleep on the couch if you like…" He paused, giving a cheerful grin to the Spaniard, "and I'm sure Romano wouldn't mind either."

Antonio's face brightened and broke out with a large grin. He jumped up and hugged the Italian with most of his strength. "Oh, thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He chanted, spinning them both around excitedly. _"¡Oh, Gracias, Feliciano!"_

Feliciano smiled innocently, clapping his hands together eagerly when Antonio let go of him. "Ve, I'll go get the blankets!"

Feliciano skipped away, humming, leaving Antonio who felt a thousand times better. Who wouldn't? He was finally able to stay with his little Romano! They could be closer than ever!

He smiled, thinking of himself cuddling on his bed with Romano. He sighed; he missed the Italian's warmth and soft mumbles when he fell asleep. He missed waking up every morning to him, face calm and peaceful in his slumber. He missed all of it and he wanted it happen again desperately, and he will soon.

Hopefully.

* * *

There were sounds of creaking up above, footsteps pounding against the floorboards.

Antonio grumbled, scrunching his face from the sound. He was dreaming, well at least he was trying to.

He rolled over on the couch, trying to dream of Romano and himself back in Spain, eating tasty churros together on their kitchen table. He pictured the patio window sending rays of sunlight onto the two of them. Romano was grumbling and cursing at the Spaniard, despite his young age. Antonio himself was just laughing, poking the chubby cheeks of his little henchman. He was so cute! Who knew that he would be even cuter when he grew up, especially when he-

_SLAM!_

Startled, Antonio fell off the couch with a _thud_. He groaned, rubbing his sore rear from the fall. "_Ay...bueno, eso duele..._" He mumbled, picking up the blanket that fell along with him. As he bent down to grab it he heard sounds of retching. He paused.

What…no, _who_ was that?

He threw the blanket back onto the couch, sneaking his way to the staircase. He winced at the sound of vomit escaping from the washroom door upstairs.

The sounds were getting louder the closer Antonio came up the stairway. Who was vomiting? And why? He felt his anxiety building up. The sounds were nothing but worrying.

The Spaniard reached the top of the stairs when the noises stop. There was a flush, coughing and the clicking of the lock on washroom door. Antonio panicked and on impulse, he quickly hid behind the closest wall to him. He stuck his head out only slightly, waiting.

The door opened, revealing Romano wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Though it was slightly dark, Antonio noticed Romano was crying through the small weeps escaping the Italian. He quirked a brow, was Romano sick? Antonio frowned; he didn't like that his Lovi was crying either. But why didn't Romano say anything? Why?

He saw Romano slowly walk back into his room and locked the door. Antonio came out from the wall, heading towards his lover's room. Though, when he reached the door, he stopped.

There was weeping.

Not the same small cries from before, but loud and heartbreaking weeps. Sobs filled the room and escaped through door, loud enough for Antonio to hear. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. Something was definitely wrong. Horribly wrong. He scrunched his brow in worry and reached for the knob, prepared to comfort the Italian. That is, until he heard Romano whisper, "A-Antonio…"

His name was said quietly with the tears, coming out choked and scared, but nonetheless, Antonio heard it. He lowered his hand from the doorknob. Did…did he make Romano cry? Was he the one at fault…?

Guilt risen, Antonio walked away from the door and back to down to the living room slowly. He sat, elbows on his lap and chin rested on his hand with frustration. What did he do wrong? How could he do…well, whatever he did to make the Italian cry…?

Antonio was confused more than ever. He sighed, laying down and burying his head underneath the covers. He shut his eyes, trying to go back to the dream before, but the only thing that came was Romano's whispering of his name.

* * *

"-the fuck? Just what the hell do you think you are doing here you bastard? Do you want me to fucking call the cops on you? I said wake up you idiot!"

Antonio blinked; waken by the sounds of the furious Italian in front of him. He sat up and saw Romano was fuming, knuckles clenched to his sides and his mouth forming an angry pout. Antonio would have commented saying how cute the Italian was with his face bright as a tomato, but the events from before struck him, keeping his mouth shut from any cheerful comments.

"Ah…_B…__Buenos días Romano…" _

"Answer my question dammit!"

"Well, you see, I-"

"Ve….why are you guys making so much noise in the morning?" Feliciano walked down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Feliciano! Can you tell me why the hell Antonio is sleeping on the fucking couch!"

"Ve…it's not good to swear in the morning Lovi!" Feliciano said, stretching his arms above his head.

Romano glared at his brother, sending his signature scowl towards him. "That doesn't answer the fucking question!"

"Ah, Lovi, I could expla-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear from you!"

Antonio clasped his mouth shut while Romano waited impatiently for his brother. Romano was tapping his foot and crossed his arms with annoyance. Was it just to Antonio or did the Italian seem…moody? Antonio thought. It was probably just him. Besides, the Italian was always angry! Though, something did seem off about him and if anyone knew Romano the best, then it would be him. He just couldn't place it. Instead, he decided to let the feeling slide, watching Feliciano skip down the last steps, humming a cheerful tune.

Romano was getting on his last nerve when Feliciano spoke again. "Ve, I invited him to sleep over!"

All was silent.

Both Feliciano and Antonio were expecting one of the following things, Romano to either: lash out, yell angrily, storm off or just hide his face with embarrassment and accept it - the last one was more expected from Antonio with his ever optimistic mind – but what they did not expect was this.

Romano tilted his head down, bangs covering his eyes from being seen. Sniffles and small choked back sobs were emitted from the older Italian and his fists clasped to his sides, knuckles turning white.

Antonio got off the yellow couch and came closer to the trembling Italian. Feliciano was now fully in the room, doing the same. Automatically, the Spaniard slowly raised his hands to hug the Italian for comfort. It was his only solution at the moment, knowing that the cheer up charm definitely wouldn't work due to the fact that the Italian wasn't looking at him in the first place.

"Lovi..."

Romano jerked his head up and stared hard at Feliciano through his glossy eyes.

"Ve...Lovi...?

"_HOW COULD YOU_?" He cried, more tears escaping his eyes. He honestly didn't know why he felt so sad and frustrated all of a sudden, he just was and he couldn't hold the feeling back. "What kind of brother are you dammit!"

The two stared at the overemotional Italian, worried but more puzzled than ever before. Romano wasn't even trying to hide his tears! He was just blatantly crying!

"You are stupid, stupid, _stupid_ fratello! How could you be such a fucking idiot! Do you even give a fuck about what I think of this?" Romano kept on ranting, but it started to seem incomprehensible from the crying going along with it.

Feliciano started to tear up as well. Sniffling and quivering his lower lip. "V-Ve, But I do love you fratello!"

Now Antonio stood with the two crying Italians and feeling that he was basically the cause of the problem. Sure, he was used to seeing Feliciano crying loosely, but Romano? Romano would just cry over the loss of pasta or an attack from France, and if the Italian actually wanted to cry, he would cry by himself. He would never cry like this. Never. Romano had always said that it would hurt his pride. So what had changed?

Antonio was just confused as heck. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't that dumb (well, maybe on occasion, but still!) to know that something was going on. He raised Romano for centuries for God's sake! And to top it off, he started dating him months ago! So of course Antonio would notice something, but _what_ was basically was the problem.

So standing there beside the crying twins, he felt utterly useless. He decided to just hug the two of them. It was better than nothing.

As expected, it worked on Feliciano like a charm. His tears would stop falling and after a minute or less, it would be just like a switch, from sad to happy. Romano, who still kept on surprising the two, did not yell, curse, nor beat the Spaniard. No, instead the older Italian raised his arms and hugged Antonio back. Antonio would have been a hypocrite if he denied that he was enjoying this small moment. True, the Italian was currently sobbing on his shirt and mumbling things he couldn't comprehend, but when has Romano ever hugged him without restraint? If there ever was a time, Antonio couldn't recall it due to the fact that it was so rare. So instead of questioning, he let it go and stayed like that until they (mainly Romano) calmed down.

* * *

About a week and some days went by as Antonio stayed over at the Italian's place – despite Romano's outbursts and complaints. In truth, the longer Antonio stayed, the more confused he got. Nothing was making sense to him, and by nothing, he meant Romano.

The older Italian kept on running to the bathroom during the day, especially in the mornings. His eating habits were getting terrible and his food preferences were constantly changing. For example, three days ago, Antonio offered tomato soup to his Italian but it only turned out with a face of disgust! Romano always loved Antonio's tomato soup! It was one of his best dishes yet! Not only that, Romano was acting...strange. Sometimes he would act completely depressed and next thing you know it, he was all cheery as if he wasn't sad a while ago. Antonio just couldn't keep track of things anymore.

He buried his head frustratingly in his arms. He didn't know what to do any longer, actually, that seemed to always be the case now. He tried talking to Romano, but that just turned out to be a fail. The older Italian would just deny that anything was wrong and would walk away. Antonio also tried talking to the Feliciano, but he acted oblivious as well. Though, in truth, he kept persisting for Antonio to stay longer every time he wanted to leave. Why? Antonio didn't have a fucking clue.

What else was there to do? He pondered, scrunching his brows in thought. He tapped his finger on the kitchen table and bit his lower lip.

Nothing.

Nothing was coming to mind.

He sighed, downed the rest of his tomato juice and hopped of the chair. He wanted to just give up. He could leave if he wanted too, Feliciano left the house with Romano, so he wouldn't be able to convince him to stay.

Wait a minute.

It was as if one of those light bulbs that came out whenever an idea came popped and lit brightly on top of Antonio's head. Ever since the first day, Romano forbad the Spaniard from entering the room, but now was his chance! He ran up the staircase and towards Romano's bedroom door. Once there, he paused. What if there was a reason why he wasn't allowed in this room? Well, Antonio had nothing to lose, he wanted to know what's up, and for the very few times in his life, he was going to have to figure it out by himself.

Antonio licked his lips and hesitantly reached for the knob, bracing himself for, well, something. He didn't even know if there was anything in there that could solve his problems, but he was going to find out soon enough. Hopefully.

Finally gripping the knob, he threw the door open and the room looked...the same. Releasing the breath he never knew he was holding, he scanned the room. The room looked the way it usually was, just more...messier. Clothes and random objects were splayed all over the wooden floor. The blue bed sheets were hanging off the side of the bed. The closet was practically vomiting out clothes and the large desk on the side was just cluttered with books and other things Antonio couldn't make out.

The Spaniard sighed to himself and reached down to pick up some of the clothes on the floor. He couldn't just leave the room like this! It was horrendous! Antonio beamed suddenly; maybe if he cleaned the room for Romano, he would cheer up! He grinned determinedly and began to clean.

After a half hour or so of tidying up, Antonio was almost complete. So far, he found no clues or anything that could clear up his confusion, but the room did look better from before. Clothes and possessions were put away and the bed was made. All that was left was the desk.

He hummed to himself softly as he reached it, grabbing a book and making room for it on the shelves above it. He was going to be done soon and Romano was going to be home shortly as well. Finally, about a minute later, the room was cleaned. Antonio smiled proudly, checking out his handiwork. That was when he finally took notice of one small detail.

On one shelf, in the row of books, was one bind that had the word '_JOURNAL_' in print. How Antonio hadn't took notice of it was beyond him, but the first and only thing that came across his mind at the moment was '_Lovi has a journal...?_'

Reaching up to the shelf, he grabbed the book. It was a velvety red with the word '_JOURNAL_' printed in gold on both the cover and the bind. Antonio slowly opened the front but quickly closed back again. He shouldn't read it.

Oh, but he should.

The journal was nothing but tempting. Antonio felt his curiosity rising, slowly eating him alive. But journals were supposed to be private. Though, on the other hand, Romano _was_ keeping something from him, plus, Antonio did come in Romano's room to find a clue of some sort, and this was it.

Finally he made his decision, opening the first page of the journal to find it filled with Romano's writing. Antonio was about to read the first words until he heard the door slam.

Antonio froze, hearing both Feliciano's and Romano's voices coming from the downstairs. Mentally freaking out, he stuff the book in his shirt* and hurried out of the bedroom.

"Antonio!"

The Spaniard stopped in his track the second his name was called. Slightly praying that Romano didn't see him coming out from his room, Antonio looked down from the staircase to see the twins. Feliciano was waving ecstatically while Romano was glaring back up, arms crossed and a scowl plastered onto his face. Antonio gulped. "_Sὶ_...?"

Romano frown deepened. "What are you doing upstairs?"

"Uh...you know, I had to use the _baño_," He said sheepishly, "Real emergency, had to run all the way up here to go!" Antonio rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, silently chuckling to hopefully make it seem convincing.

"Then why didn't you just go to the one here, dammit?" Romano replied.

Antonio opened his mouth and closed it again. Racking up any excuses he had inside his head, he opened his mouth and said, "...I like this washroom better."

Romano just stared at the Spaniard with brows raised. "Seriously?"

Antonio mumbled a small yes.

The Italian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Tch, retard. Just stay out of my room dammit!"

Antonio watched as the Italians walked away from his view. His mouth formed a thin line and he mumbled, "Of course..."

* * *

Night soon rolled around and the two Italians were upstairs asleep. Antonio, who still had to sleep in the living room, sat up from the couch quietly. It was dark in the room and Antonio couldn't see a thing. He turned his back and tried to get the feel of the lamp beside the couch. Once he felt the switch he turned it on. Finally being able to see he cautiously reached under the sofa cushions, revealing the red journal. He had hid it there when he got the chance during the day and his mind never stopped thinking about it. What was written in there? What is Lovi hiding? And why was Lovi hiding it from _him_?

He didn't want to waste another second in finding out. He quickly opened the journal, revealing written words by none other than his little Lovi. He flipped to the first page and saw the date on top. _July 12__th_...that wasn't too long ago. In fact, it was about a couple of weeks ago. Antonio carried on down the page.

In the centre it was written and underlined, '_Week 5'_. Week 5? Week 5 for _what_? He read on.

'_Stupid_ _Doc said I had to write in the journal from now on so he could know exactly what I'm experiencing at the moment. As if the information I give him 'aint fucking enough! Stupid bastard..._

_Anyway, feeling fucking nauseous and my head is hurting like a bitch. The vomiting is getting worse and I feel worse than I have been in the 6 fucking weeks. I'm pissed and I want to sleep. Speaking of which, drowsiness is getting bad too. Woop-de-fucking-doo!_

_Back and neck is hurting, go figure. Let alone going to the washroom now seems like torture. I gained 3 pounds from the last check up, which is fucking fantastic..._

_Not only that, I..."_

Antonio furrowed his brows. Flipping to the next couple of pages, he read a similar text in the middle, '_Week 8 / 2 months_'. Scanning it, Antonio found it was more in point form and straight to the point than the first page he read. He began to read.

'_Stress has been getting worse. Feel like I'm going to faint any second._

_Back has been killing me, let alone head and neck._

_Jeans are getting tighter, guess my waist or something is getting bigger._

_Mood Swings keep kicking in and it's getting harder to control._

_Still feeling dizzy sometimes, especially when I feel stressed._

_Cravings are...'_

Antonio continued down the page. What...was going on? Why was Lovi feeling like this? What was happening?

Antonio flipped the page, but it turned out to be blank except with the similar words he found on the top of every page so far.

'_Week 9__' _

Confused, Antonio flipped more pages until the end. Each page was blank, though all of them containing time or date. Each page was titled, _'Week 10...Week 13...Week 14...Month 5...Week 27...Month 7...Week 30...Week 34...'_ It kept on going as he flipped and flipped each page. Finally, at the end, it came to a stop with the last title, '_Month 9'_.

He stared at the page. Month 9.

Month 9?

Month 9 _for what? _

He went back to the first pages, looking back to find any clues or something! Antonio frantically rushed to the last page that was filled. There was a date on top of the page, _August 1st_. That was yesterday! So what would that mean?

He tried to think of any solution but the end result was the usual, nothing. He just didn't get it! The book didn't even help him. No, it made it worse, and not only that, but now he knew that Romano was ill for a reason he didn't understand! Antonio was confused out of his mind. He groaned and fell back against the cushions, rubbing his eyes from frustration. Tomorrow, he promised to himself, Tomorrow he needed to have a talk with his little Italian.

Whether he liked it or not.

Morning finally came by and Antonio couldn't have thanked it enough. After not getting a wink of sleep, he was determined to make the Italian say something. He really needed to sleep though, but worry, frustration and puzzlement was keeping him awake, thinking. Should he talk to him in private or does it even matter? What should he say to him anyway? How was he even going to make Romano confess anything for that matter? Or what if...?

In the midst of his thoughts, the two Italians walked down the stairs. "Veee, _Buongiorno_ Toni!" Feliciano called from the staircase with his cheerful voice.

"A-ah, _Buenos días_ Feli, and you too Romano!"

Romano turned his head toward the Spaniard, a smile escaping through his lips. Antonio blanked and though this had been happening for a couple days now, Antonio still couldn't get used to it, especially when knowing that something was up. "Mornin'!" Romano called happily.

The random cheerfulness in the older Italian's voice reminded Antonio of the 'talk' he wanted to have with him. "Lovi, I need to ta-"

"Toni," Romano cut Antonio off (in his nickname no less) as he walked towards the kitchen, "Feli and I have got to somewhere. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ve! Don't miss us too much Toni!" The other added.

Antonio frowned, walking towards the Italians in the kitchen. "Lovi, I really need to talk to-" And once again he was cut off, but not with words or phrases. No, Antonio was cut off by the feel of lips on his, and not just any lips, but from his little Lovi.

Romano pulled back from chaste kiss, "Chigi~! See you later Toni!" He said, waving his hand in the air and walking towards the door. Feliciano yelled out a goodbye and walked through door with his brother.

Well. That was new.

Antonio slumped on a kitchen chair.

He needed to call Francis.

_Now_.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

(THIS IS TRANSLATED BY **GOOGLE**, I SUCK AT SPANISH AND ITALIAN SO PLZ! IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG IN THE TRANSLATION, JUST TELL ME. Thank you)

_Buonatte - __**Italian**__- _Goodnight

_Buena noches – __**Spanish**__ – _Goodnight

_Ay...bueno, eso duele – __**Spanish**__ – _Ow...Well, That hurt

_Buenos días – __**Spansih**__ – _Good Morning

_This isn't really that important, just clarification and stuff._

* - So I just wanted to make sure everyone got what I meant, because when Antonio stuffed it in his shirt he put the book in the waistband (or whatever it is called) and hid it beneath his shirt. I just didn't want to explain it there and I know half of you already got the jist of what I meant (hopefully), but you never really now.

P.S. Thank you for _**Strawberry Tomato Hetare **_correcting my failed Italian in the later chapters (I told you guys I sucked :/) and I'll use the correct phrases in the chapters to come :)

ALSO! THANKS AGAIN TO _**Lumoa **_for BEING MY EDITOR LIKE PERSON! CKECK OUT HER STORIES NOOWWWWW! XD

_A/N: Alright, I have one main thing to say about this one. It killed me. Literally. I actually have been working on this since the other chapter came out and then I died a little during the process because I had no idea how I should carry this chapter out, which is because so many things are supposed to happen. NOTE THE WORD __**SUPPOSED**__. True, I didn't leave out anything and I didn't take out a part of the plot or whatnot. What I did was cut this in half. This was expected to be at least...I don't even know how many pages, but since I didn't want to delay it any further I cut it off from where it sounded like a good ending for a chapter._

_And yes, A couple pages have been written for the next chapter already (because it originally was supposed to be in this one, but the delay was getting too long and I needed to update) and I have done enough camping this summer (I barely spent time at home) and life is becoming less busy, so updates MIGHT be quicker. But it depends on if I survive the next one, 'cuz just wait, drama is about to start. _

_Anyways, Review if you like. Any questions or anything, just ask and if anyone has any advice for overcoming writers block (because this chapter was full of it) __**PLZ **__help me out._

_THANKS :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Oh gosh...this is so late...I...just...don't kill me..._

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"So, _mon ami_, I see you are having love troubles, _non_?"

After Antonio's frantic call, the two decided to meet up at _Café de Luxe_, a small, French coffee shop that was near town. It was small, peaceful and was exactly what Antonio needed at the moment. The Spaniard sipped his coffee and sighed. "I don't even know anymore Franny," he said, "All I know is that Lovi is keeping something from me and it's something big!"

"Something big?"

Antonio nodded, "_S__í_, and I don't know why he's keeping it from me in the first place!"

"_Mon cher_, have you even tried to talk to Lovino?" The blonde asked.

"I did try! Like this morning," he replied, "I tried talking to him but then he was really...happy. He didn't even swear or anything _and_ he gave me a goodbye kiss! A kiss! Well, I enjoyed that...but still! I was caught off guard!"

Francis chuckled, sipping his French Vanilla. "_Mon ami_, why not enjoy it while it lasts? I know I would be thrilled if Lovino did that to_ moi_!" Francis smiled, allowing bits of his imagination to play in his mind.

"Francis," Antonio warned, "I'm serious. Plus, he's not always like that! Half the time he isn't even that happy! Sometimes he gets mad-"

"You mean as always?" Francis stated.

"No, it's a different mad! I don't know how to explain it, but something is going on and...I need your help."

"Of course you do," Francis said smirking, "Who better to come to than the country _d'amour_!"

"So you are going to help me?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"_Bien sûr, mon ami_." Francis replied, "Though, I really would need to understand the situation, _non_?"

Antonio sighed, rubbing his temples from frustration. "But I already told you that I don't even get what's going on! I wouldn't even know how to explain it!"

Francis nodded, holding his warm drink between his hands. "Then, _mon ami_," he said, eyeing the Spaniard, "What you would have to get is proof...you know, something to prove that he is hiding something. Evidence –"

"Ah! That reminds me!" Antonio exclaimed, cutting of the blonde before he could continue any further. Though it irked Francis that he was completely interrupted from explaining his plan, it made him curious when he saw Antonio turning to the back of his chair to reach in the satchel that he had brought with him to the café. "I found this in Lovi's room yesterday," he explained, bringing out the red journal. "I guess it's a clue, it didn't help me with anything though, but anyway, here."

Antonio handed the journal over to Francis, who kept smirking the entire time Antonio was explaining. "Let me guess, you went searching in his room without him knowing, _non_?" Francis chuckled when the brunette didn't respond. "Oh_, mon cher_, since when have you been the sly one, hmm?"

"Just read it Franny..."

Francis nodded, opening the first page of the book. His smirk fell from his face as he skimmed through the pages. He turned to the next page and then to the next. He furrowed his brows as he kept flipping through the pages. It couldn't be? Could it? The more he flipped, the more he realised that this wasn't actually a journal. No...It was more like a tracker. Though, Francis couldn't believe what it was suppose to keep track of. The dates...the symptoms...it made sense. But then again, it didn't. It was impossible. Not only because the Italian was male, but he was also nation...so it shouldn't be possible...it isn't...

_Is it?_

Finally, Francis had flipped to the last page. Antonio, who was watching the whole time, stared at the blonde, wondering what he was thinking. "...Franny...?"

Francis glanced up from his book, his face serious as he handed the book back to the brunette. "Antonio," He said with no teasing or humour left in his voice. "I am not the one who should be telling you this, nor should anyone else but Lovino."

"But I told you-"

"Antonio, trust me," he warned, "You need to talk to Lovino. So listen, because I am going to tell you how."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Romano sat quietly on the couch, a cookbook on one hand and the other laying gently on his stomach. Though it seems as if his eyes were glued to the book, not a single word on was being read. His mind was elsewhere, too deep in thought to even bother with the words printed on the page.

The appointment today went as usual as any other. Checkups, questions, warnings and there were still no findings or an explanation on why he was even in this state. Doctors were sent by his boss last week to help with the research. But of course, they still had nothing. It didn't help that this was the first time in history that this has ever happened. So there were no clues or evidence to help back up their research, only theories that some came up with. Though, of course, there was barely anything to help support those theories so they were shot down anyway.

Romano thought that they should all give up. He was already pregnant. What was done was done. He didn't want to be a subject of research. He just wanted to get by.

Of course, no one bothered to listen and kept on with their research. Dr. Gracía tried to reassure him, telling him that this was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. That he started a new branch of research. That he was a miracle.

Romano felt more like a rodent worth experimenting on.

So they kept on with their research. They called him whenever they thought they discovered something new, but it would always, even a couple of hours later, be replaced by another discovery and the cycle would continue. It was getting annoying, to be honest. He didn't really need to know and he really didn't care. He told them this, but just like before, they would dismiss is commentary and carry on.

Romano would say that it was also getting beyond tiring, being under constant study that is. Sure, he had always craved for some kind of attention, but this? It wasn't really the attention he really wanted. He'd rather go back to the way it was. Being left alone and ignored. Back to the when it was just him and Antonio. Just the two of them.

Speaking of which...where was he?

Romano put the book down, scanning the room. It was obvious he wasn't there, but it he looked around anyway. Getting up, he rubbed is slightly aching head. He was starting to feel a little sick. The doctor told him this week he was to take it slow. Something about stress levels and dizziness and who knows what. He didn't bother trying to remember. He knew how to take care of himself. He didn't need a damn doctor to remind him constantly.

Ignoring the throbbing from his head, Romano picked up his cellphone from the coffee table beside him and checked. There was only a text from Feliciano saying that he was out with Ludwig and Kiku. That's it. No message, no call, no nothing from the Spaniard himself, which was extremely odd considering that he was Antonio to begin with.

Romano frowned, it was already the evening, where the heck could he be? The Italian walked to the kitchen to where he had last seen Antonio earlier today. He blushed upon memory. Damn baby hormones, making him act like..._that_. He remembered Antonio's face when it happened. It was nothing but pure shock and Romano couldn't really blame him. He was freaking out after his mood swing episode too. But that wasn't really the problem, no, it was more of that fact that unless Antonio was a bigger idiot than Romano gave him credit for, then Antonio must be suspecting something even more!

Romano groaned loudly.

This was not helping him with his headache.

Romano sat on the stool by the kitchen island* and bit on his thumbnail. This was not good. He began to mentally panic as he wondered what the hell the Spaniard would be doing...or even thinking for that matter. However, his thoughts were immediately cut off when he heard the front door slam. He jerked from the sound and hopped of the stool to see who it was.

When he did, Romano wasn't sure to either be relieved or pissed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out." Came Antonio's short reply. Romano frowned, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Antonio dropped his satchel and casually took off his shoes. When Antonio looked up, he gave a small dry smile. It pissed Romano off. "What about you?"

"Somewhere." He replied angrily. The response was then followed by silence. No words were spoken. Romano just glared at the Spaniard while Antonio just kept smiling as he placed his keys on the coffee table. He was being oddly silent. It was getting on the Italian's nerves.

"Oh, cut the crap!" He yelled, "Where the hell did you go, damn it?"

"I already told you, out."

"Out _where_, you dumbass?"

Antonio turned to face Romano, smiling wryly at the seething Italian. "Nowhere."

Romano let out a frustrated groan, he was not in the mood for this. "Stop giving me bullshit! Why the hell didn't you even call?"

"Well..." Antonio began, "I thought that since you never tell me where you go, I thought that I could do the same."

Romano flinched, "What the fuck to do mean by that?"

Antonio frowned, placing his hands in his jacket pockets, "Well, you're always out and you never seem to tell me where you're going."

"That's because it's none of your damn business!" He yelled. He was starting to panic.

"Oh really, then why do you have to know where I'm going? Huh? Explain that!"

Romano clenched his jaw, having nothing to say. Antonio gave a small smirk, though it wasn't out of pride or satisfaction, no, he was just angry. "Huh...so now you have nothing to say."

"Shut up..."

"Why then?" He yelled. "_Why?"_

Romano gritted his teeth, head throbbing even more from the sudden outburst, still he ignored and glared at the Spaniard. "Why what?"

"You know what the hell I mean by _what_!" He screamed. He slammed his hand on the kitchen table, causing Romano to flinch once again. Antonio noticed, but he didn't care. He wasn't finished. He was losing his temper. He wanted to yell. To shout and scream. He wanted to get rid of all this frustration of being helpless. Of being left in the dark. Of not being able to do anything.

But all in all, he just wanted some answers. "I have been silent for days Romano! Weeks even! Alright! I have been keeping my fucking mouth shut for weeks! I haven't said a word. Not a single damn word because I knew that whatever you were hiding I could trust you on it. But do you really think that I am that stupid? That I wouldn't have a fucking clue that something is going on? Did you really think that I could sit around and do _nothing_?

Do you have any idea what I feel when I hear you cry in the night? And don't you dare deny it! I hear cry every single damn time! Do you know what I feel? I feel worthless! _Worthless! _Why? Because all I could do is listen from afar while the one I love doesn't trust me enough to help!"

He took deep breath when he finished, glaring angrily at the Italian. He knew his temper was getting the better of him, but he couldn't help it. He was stared fiercely at Romano, his tears were unshed but he felt like crying nonetheless.

Romano mouth drew into a thin line as he cast his eyes away from Antonio's glare. He knew it wasn't fair. He knew it, but he was still scared. He closed his eyes, trying to make the small pounding in his head fade and the tears to stay within. It was stupid to cry and he could just blame it on the hormones, but he was frustrated. He wanted it to be over, to pretend life was normal. That _he_ was normal. But reality always defeated dreams, he learned that from childhood. Though, he was angry because when he was just about to accept who he was, that he was in fact a person of some use, not just Lovino, but Romano, The Southern Territory of Italy, he became the freak he is now. Some freak for experiment. Some freak that was different, strange to the world that for fact wouldn't be accepted. Life wasn't a fairytale and that was what he feared. _Acceptance_, something he craved for his entire life. Acceptance...especially from Antonio.

The silence enveloped the room once again. Both just stood there, not sure of what to do.

Antonio lost most of his anger from the rant, calming himself down, he took a big breath and began once again. "Lovi..." He said, "Why? Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?"

"Because nothing is wrong." It was barely above a whisper, but Antonio heard. He heard it clearly. He frowned. "Oh really?" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He felt his irritation rise once again. He knew that he needed to remain calm, though, just like France had told him earlier today. But Francis wasn't here to guide him now. And with the frustration he was getting, he doesn't think Francis's advice would reach to him now. "Then look at me."

Romano didn't look.

Antonio stepped closer to Romano. "Lovino, I said look at me and tell me that nothing is wrong."

Romano just kept his eyes downcast, brows furrowed and twitching, jaw clenched and his arms remained stiffly folded across his chest. He would not look.

Antonio took another step, voice getting higher and more demanding. "Romano," he said again. "I said look me in the eye!"

The response was the same, though now, Romano was twisting his neck over to the side. He didn't want to see, because if he would, then he knew he wouldn't hold back. He didn't want him to find out. Not now, not yet. Though he knew it was inevitable.

"Tch..." He could feel Antonio staring intently at him. It felt uncomfortable...and strange. He knew of Antonio's rare tendencies to act out, something from his inquisitor days and though it was rare, it still happened. He didn't know whether or not it would be happening now or in a couple of minutes, but the only thing he was sure of is that he was frightened. Frightened of what Antonio would say or do if he found out.

So he would have to keep stalling.

He would find out sooner or later.

Romano preferred the latter.

So he would remain silent, feeling Antonio's glare as if it was burning a hole through his chest.

Antonio was now close, eyes narrowing when he knew he wouldn't get a response. "Fine..." He said angrily. "Fine."

He walked back, Romano's narrow eyes still lingering on him. His shoulder's we shrugged up and his face was a menacing smile, one that wasn't too pleased. He reached back to the front door and grabbed the satchel he brought with him. "Then explain to me this." Antonio brought his hands inside the bag and threw Romano a red journal. _His_ red journal.

The book skidded on the wooden floor and landed sprawled at Romano's feet. He stared at it with wide eyes and went on to glare at the Spaniard. "You went through my stuff?"

"That's not the point!"

Romano grabbed the journal from the ground, angrily securing the book to his chest. "You went through my things! You fucking bastard!"

Antonio was seething at this point. He didn't care that Romano was glaring at him. He marched up to Romano and hastily grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me! Just listen to me for one goddamn second!"

Romano glared up at Antonio, inwardly cursing as his saw Antonio's eyes beginning to water. It made his head hurt more than it did before. He ignored it though, trying to concentrate. "Why? Why should I, after you went through my stuff? Some things just don't concern you!"

Antonio tried not to look hurt. He tensed and squeezed Romano's shoulders harder. He saw Romano wince but he kept his hold just as much as he kept his glare. "Doesn't concern me? Who am I to you Romano? Who am I to you?"

"I-I..." Romano stuttered. Antonio's grip was hurting his shoulders more than he would like to admit and his head was starting to pound against his skull even more.

_Thump._

'_Ignore it,"_ he thought, but he knew it was only going to get worse, '_Relax..._' But Antonio's gaze was making it hard to concentrate, he was yelling, he was angry.

And of course, it was his fault.

_Thump._

He always just made things worse.

_Thump_.

Antonio kept glaring, grip tightening as he heard Romano stutter. He didn't want to hear it, the sounds of Romano's uncertainty. The sound of what Antonio was to him because it hurt. It hurt _so_ much to know that the last year of being together could have possibly meant nothing.

Nothing at all.

Tears finally spilling from his eyes, he began to yell.

_Thump_.

It was getting worse. Romano winced, clenching his teeth as if the pain would go away from that single action. Of course it wouldn't, but at least he tried. He felt dizzy and cursed that he didn't take a painkiller when he first felt his head beating at his skull. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He heard Antonio starting to yell, it was fuzzy, but he heard it. He saw the tears that came out from his eyes. But that was all.

_Thump._

He felt lightheaded. Maybe it was because of what that doctor said. What was it? Taking it easy or something... He really couldn't remember and his head hurt too much to care.

_Thump. _

_Heh_...he could see Antonio stopping in his rant, he could faintly feel his grip loosening. Romano figured it took him long enough. With another wash of nausea, Romano felt the world blur, fuzzy objects that used to be so clear. He glanced up again to Antonio's face, clear, close and full of concern.

_Thump._

That was before he saw the floor.

He couldn't feel the ground. He wouldn't know if he actually hit the floor or if Antonio caught him.

He hoped he hit the floor though.

He would deserve it at least. For all the problems he caused. It made sense. But at the moment, he didn't really care, he was tired and dizzy and he wanted to sleep.

...sleep...

_Thump._

And that's what he did. He closed his eyes, ignoring the faint yells and shaking. He wanted to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up, everything was just a horrid nightmare.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

He was getting restless.

Confused was on the list too, not to mention he was also worried and scared out of his mind.

Antonio heaved a long breath, running his hands through his brown hair. He glanced at Feliciano, who let out a small whimper as they both sat quietly in the waiting room. Feliciano looked like a total wreck, but Antonio couldn't really blame him, he probably looked worse. In short, they were both panicking, whether or not it was showing.

Antonio's foot tapped restlessly against the white tiled floor and his hands were giving out small trembles. He gave out another long breath as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his mind recalling what had happen moments ago.

It gave him bits of the scene. It was a blur really. All he remembered was Romano fainting and time seem to quicken its' pace. He remembered calling the ambulance and Feliciano; however in which order...he really couldn't remember. He remembered the sirens, Feliciano's crying and Romano's still face.

He could see the paramedics put his Romano on a gurney and rush him into the van. Antonio remembered running into the van as well. From there, a tan-looking doctor kept asking him dozens and dozens of questions. He could only nod and shake his head in reply, his eyes constantly set on the Italian's quiet face. He tried, to be honest, to answer the questions in hopes of helping, but there was only one thought that took over his mind.

This...could possibly be his fault.

Antonio opened his eyes slowly, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Hastily he rubbed it away, but it was soon replaced by another and then another.

He felt stupid, quite pathetic really. He let the anger get the best of him and this was his consequence.

But what was he supposed to do?

He was getting frustrated and hurt. Being left in the dark for so long, there was only so much he could take. However, Francis warned him to stay calm, gave him instructions on what to do, and of course, he screwed up.

He screwed up big.

He chuckled sadly. He really was clueless. Francis, who only took just a book and a couple of minutes, somehow managed to link the clues together. Sure, he even said he wasn't a hundred percent sure of what was going on...but at least he _had_ a clue.

Unlike him.

In the midst of his thoughts, a doctor, the one from the ambulance, came out of a room with a clipboard in hand and a small smile. "Ah, Mr. Vargas and Mr. Carreido, I have good news."

Both Feliciano and Antonio jumped out of their chairs, a small sense of relief washed over Antonio as he waited anxiously to hear the news.

"Mr. Lovino Vargas is fine. It was just stressed induced. He will be waking up in a few moments," the doctor, who Antonio faintly remembered as Dr. Gracìa, said.

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back into his chair. Feliciano clapped his hands repeatedly, content with the news. Antonio smiled, everything would be alright. Everything would be okay again...somehow.

"Mr. Vargas," Dr. Gracìa said, breaking the silence and bringing a halt to Feliciano's clapping. His smile was now gone and was replaced with grim look. He spoke again: "Mr. Vargas, if you don't mind, I need to talk you for a moment. It is highly important."

Antonio looked up at the doctor, face still grim and gloomy.

Feliciano nodded, warily getting up from his chair to follow the doctor. Antonio frowned.

"Is there something wrong with Lovino?"

Dr. Gracìa paused and turned back to Antonio. "I'm sorry, but I can only give out this information to family members. Now please, if you could excuse us." With that, the doctor turned back and walked away with Feliciano following his steps.

Antonio scowled. He suddenly really disliked the doctor.

He waited for a few moments before getting up and following the path that the he saw doctor took.

It took a few minutes, but he managed to find the doctor and Feliciano standing out in an empty hallway. The doctor was hunched over, his voice low as if he were worried that anyone would hear his words. Feliciano was hunched over as well, a sad frown on his face and his head nodding every couple seconds.

They didn't notice Antonio and he wasn't going to let them, so he hid behind a wall and strained his ears, hoping to catch just bits of information.

What he heard wasn't what he was hoping for.

"_...pregnancy...dangerous...fatal..." _

Antonio's eyes drew into a knot. Fatal? He thought that the doctor said that he was going to be okay! He frowned even further and continued listening in.

"_Abortion...Lovino's...pregnancy..."_

There was that word again, what did it have to do with anything? Antonio had to suppress the urge to groan from frustration. He felt like he had all the pieces he needed, he just needed to solve the damn puzzle. Raking his hands through his hair, he started to think of any clues he could remember. _Anything_ that could help. He stood there, going through everything that he could think of.

And finally, after weeks of confusion, it hit him.

The nausea, the mood swings, the damned red journal that the Italian kept and now this.

He finally figured it out.

Now he stood there with his mouth was agape. He was shocked, but to even say that was a large understatement. But even with the shock he still felt angry, confused and even more hurt. He felt angry tears beginning to prick his eyes, but he held them back. He was not going to cry.

Not even if he desperately wanted to.

Instead, he pushed himself of the wall and headed towards the only two figures standing out in the hall. As soon as he came closer, both of them noticed and they closed off the conversation they were having a couple seconds ago. It didn't faze Antonio though, not now. All he needed was a confirmation, to see if what he pulled together was somehow a stupid mistake on his part.

"A-Antoino?" Feliciano squeaked, noticing the man walking up to them.

He didn't reply. His face was stony, except for the tears threatening to fall. He stared at them both, waiting for the bulge in his throat to vanish so that he could speak.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Antonio asked what was on his mind. "I-I need to know," He said, clearing his throat before he could start again. "I-Is Lovino...is...is he pregnant...?"

Both Feliciano and the doctor flinched and that was all the confirmation that he needed.

And without a second thought, he ran out of the hallway.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_...and now Antonio finally found out. _

_WOOT. Though I admit, it's kind of a depressing chapter, I AM SO HAPPY THIS IS NOW FINISHED._

_*dances*_

_Sorry if this somehow sucked. :/ I tried._

_Anywhoo, it's time to work on the next chapter..._


End file.
